Star Trek Prime en el Tiempo
by ladygon
Summary: En el universo no alterado, la línea temporal mantiene a Jim y a Spock en una vida incompleta, y cuando parecía que la plenitud llegaba, se altera el curso de la historia, arriesgando otra vez, un futuro lleno de dolor y de la angustia de no sentirse amados por su otra mitad ¿Cambiarán su historia? Slash Spirk Spock/Jim.
1. En el universo no alterado: I

-1.1-

**Star Trek Primes en el Tiempo**

**Por Ladygon**

Star Trek pertenece a nuestro visionario Gene Roddenberry, y también, a J.J. Abrams.

**Primera Parte: En el universo no alterado**

**I**

Spock temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sus manos se agitaban sin control en oscilaciones vacilantes y poco reprimidas al recoger sus dedos en puños apretados, dolorosos. Abrió sus manos, sus dedos estirados en tensión, pero el temblor no cesaba, no quería detenerse. Tampoco ir donde el doctor era una opción, rechazada la idea al instante por instinto, sí, por instinto. El mismo instinto que lo hizo ir hasta la habitación del capitán, aunque él creía que fue por una lógica rutinaria y responsable de acuerdo a su posición como primer oficial. Dar reportes y no preocupar a su oficial al mando, el cual tenía delante de él, eran su prioridad.

Estaba equivocado. Nada de eso explicaba el porqué se encontraba cerca de la cama del capitán. Su mente un poco nebulosa, le decía que se fue a mojar la cara al baño, porque comenzó a sentirse extraño, después de dar los reportes, y luego, el temblor en su cuerpo se presentó de improviso.

-Ven, sentémonos aquí… tranquilo- James T. Kirk no puede disimular su rostro preocupado- ya que no quieres ir con el doctor, esperemos a ver si se te pasa, sino tendrás que ir sí, o sí.

No le dijo que de todas formas, aun quitándosele el temblor, lo mandaría a la enfermería. Miró con angustia esos ojos clavados en las manos tiritonas. Se sentó en la cama, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hiciera su oficial científico.

-No puedo controlarlas- dijo Spock extrañado, presentando sus palmas abiertas hacia arriba.

-A ver, déjame ver- Jim extiende sus propias manos.

Antes de lograr alcanzarlo es él, Spock, quien le toma sus manos sin mirarlo a los ojos. Jim se deja, no piensa, queda en blanco. No sabe qué sucede mientras el otro comienza a tocarlas con minuciosidad. Recorre con su vista el rostro ocupado del vulcano en acariciar sus manos, y no pude dejar de mirarlo. Su corazón comienza a palpitar aceleradamente, aumentando ya el ritmo que tenía antes a causa del estado de Spock. Ahora no era un ritmo de preocupación, sino de anhelo. Spock siempre lo hacía sentir y no pudo soportarlo más al verlo temblar de esa forma. Algo gatilló en su interior.

-¡Spock!- exclamó con angustia y lo abrazó con calidez.

El vulcano respondió el abrazo dado con sorpresa y de a poco el temblor comenzó a apaciguarse. Respiró con profundidad el aroma embriagador de esa cobija, de ese cuerpo, de esa persona, quien acariciaba su espalda con lentitud, aferrado a él, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado. Buscó el brazo derecho de Jim y luego su mano, la cual abrió en toda su extensión y volvió a acariciarla, otra vez.

Jim sintió la agitación de Spock, ya que era la suya propia. El abrazo se soltó y los dos miraron hacia abajo donde Spock tenía atrapada la mano derecha de Jim; la muñeca, atrapada con una mano, mientras con la otra, la acariciaba por encima de la palma abierta.

Jim volvió a levantar la vista pero esta vez, su mirada era de deseo. Volvió a recorrer el rostro de Spock, y ahora se topó con la mirada de él, quien lo observaba de la misma forma. Los rostros se acercaron con lentitud atraídos el uno al otro, con una fuerza magnética invisible, hacia un beso delicioso al principio, luego desesperado.

Soltó la mano de Jim y este último lo abrazó con fuerza sin romper el beso. Spock volvió a responderle, pero ahora sus brazos se movían, acariciando al igual que esos sentidos en su espalda. Lo atrajeron y él le cayó encima sin soltar los besos demandantes, exigentes por más piel que devorar. Le metió la mano por debajo del uniforme para acariciarle el pecho, luego se lo levantó y lamió los pezones.

Jim tembló y quiso más, así que agarró su propio uniforme con ambas manos y se lo quitó por encima de su cabeza para tirarlo lejos donde no molestara.

Teniendo el camino libre, comenzó a explorar al capitán donde, sin saberlo, "ningún hombre había llegado antes". Se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme también, y luego se vio siendo atraído hacia el otro cuerpo. El contacto piel con piel fue delicioso y le sacó un suspiro notorio.

-No puedo detenerme, Jim- le dijo muy excitado.

-No te detengas, lo necesito. Te necesito- le respondieron con la misma excitación.

Entonces se besaron con sus lenguas calientes, deseosas. Spock le metió los dedos en la boca e hizo que los chupara, luego los deslizó por el pecho hasta desaparecer las manos bajo los pantalones para llegar a la entrada oculta y penetrarlo. El otro pegó un gemido delicioso cuando sintió la invasión de esos dedos. Le bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas. El miembro erecto lo saludó y de esta forma tuvo mayor acceso para las penetraciones con sus dedos, pudiendo así meterlos hasta las coyunturas. Cuando su mano libre acarició la dureza de Jim- y este jadeaba y gemía de una forma tan excitante- tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlar sus propios jadeos. No obstante, le fue imposible. La molestia en su propia entrepierna lo llamaba a la liberación, y no pudiendo aguantarlo más, apartó sus manos de la carne y la llevó hasta su propia ropa para quitarla de forma rápida.

Jim estaba medio ido, pero entreabrió los ojos para ver la razón del cese de las caricias, entonces se incorporó para ayudar también, y librarse de las botas, que hacían de tope al pantalón no permitiendo bajar más de las pantorrillas. Solo ayudó en el proceso, porque Spock ya le estaba quitando el calzado. Este se sentó frente a Jim, dejando sus propias botas en dirección a él, como una petición para que hiciera lo mismo y le ayudara a quitarse también las botas. Sonrió, por supuesto lo haría. Fuera los pantalones y fuera los calzados; sonaron con golpe seco en el suelo donde los tiraron. Ambos se quedaron mirando por momentos. Jim con cara de felicidad, pues Spock también estaba despierto, duro y listo como él.

Se besaron, un beso corto hacia un lado primero, después al otro lado. Un beso más, repitiendo la acción. Otro beso profundo terminó el beso anterior y Spock volvió a posicionarse encima de él cuando Jim se recostó, atrayéndolo.

Las caricias volvieron a intensificarse, volviéndose más desesperadas a cada rato. Jim rodeó su cuello y lo abrazó. Lengüeteó su garganta hasta llegar a la punta de su puntiaguda oreja y la mordió. El suspiro como resultado de la acción hizo un sonido excitante a más no poder, así que se vio en la obligación de volver a repetirlo. La respuesta del vulcano no se dejó esperar y recibió un abrazo muy intenso con un temblor de todo su cuerpo.

-Jim...- y su voz lo sedujo.

-Spock, házmelo, por favor- le pidió con un suspiro.

Spock con suavidad deslizó su mano hacia abajo. Redondeó el glúteo y la pierna se alzó para darle espacio. Puso su pene en la entrada y empujó con suavidad, entrando. El cuerpo de Jim lo recibió relajado, pero se tensó y él se detuvo. Volvió a relajarse con un suspiro y él volvió a meterla un poco más. Este cuerpo se agitaba de manera asombrosa; el pecho subía y bajaba debido a la respiración rápida; y el rostro se contraía por el dolor, que luego cambiaba por el placer. Entendió ese dolor ajeno, porque el agujero lo apretaba y dolía, pero era exquisito; entendió el placer, así que volvió a presionar con más fuerza, esta vez para llegar más profundo dentro de ese trasero. Jim pegó un grito y se detuvo. La visión lo enloqueció y fue por esa boca llena de quejidos para besarla como un desquiciado. Ya no se retuvo más. Su parte lógica que lo mantenía en continuo control y que aún lo retenía, pese al estado en que se encontraba, se fue, lo dejó sin guía, sin correa, entonces se desbordó.

Jim lo sintió y abrió más las piernas, porque sabía que entraría con todo, así que se preparó. Se relajó lo más que pudo y tomó aire, el cual exhaló en un grito, cuando no pudo controlar el dolor del golpe recibido en su trasero, dado por la completa penetración. Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y fueron bebidas por el vulcano, quien no esperó más y comenzó a moverse, pillando desprevenido a Jim, el cual comenzó a gritar vergonzosamente.

A Spock eso le gustaba, porque no se detuvo, sino que hizo el ritmo más largo y profundo, como si estuviera penetrándolo por primera vez, una y otra vez. Spock gruñía y se quejaba también, convirtiendo el ambiente junto a Jim en sonidos eróticos.

El placer los poseyó totalmente. Jim sentía como era invadido y con esa sensación arrebatadora, no supo de dolores, solo de placer, y algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo del vulcano donde también ayudó instintivamente, desde lo más profundo de su ser. El cuerpo de Jim comenzó a perlarse con hermosas gotas de sudor, y al balancearse a su ritmo, su cuerpo se semejaba a las ondas de alta mar.

Spock pasó su mano por el costado del otro, hasta llegar a pellizcar su pecho al lado de los pezones. Estaba atrapado por la carne de Jim y eso lo hizo querer más. Aumentó el ritmo pese a la estrechez del otro.

Sus mentes ya no pensaban en nada. Los dos, completamente, perdidos en el placer que los embargaba de la cabeza a los pies. Los besos, las caricias, a Spock, el contacto con ese hombre le nublaba todos los sentidos y los traspasaban de una forma abismal.

El vulcano sentía que caía en un abismo sin fondo, pero lejos de ser una sensación desesperante, era una sensación que lo cobijaba, lo envolvía. En esa sensación, su cuerpo seguía cayendo al vacío, pero ya no caía de forma perpendicular, sino que ahora, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás hasta comenzar a caer de cabeza, hacia abajo, hacia las profundidades. No se alarmó, por el contrario, la calidez seguía, porque ese abismo era él: era Jim. Siguió cayendo y cuando se iba a dar por completo, la razón lo apuñaló por la espalda, y su espíritu sintió pánico. La caída se volvió vertiginosa y desesperante. Abrió los ojos y vio el otro cuerpo entregarse sin condiciones a él.

Jim lo abrazó.

-Te amo Spock, te amo- le gemía.

La confesión de su amigo, dolió interiormente, mientras en el exterior solo había placer. Eso lo confundió al extremo.

-Jim...- la voz tuvo un tono duro que lo extrañó.

-Por favor, no digas nada- Jim gimió y lo abrazó más.

Spock no vio, pero Jim escondido en la curva de su cuello, cerró los ojos con dolor. Luego, los abrió y había tranquilidad en ellos, pero también decisión. Volvió a cerrarlos e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo las embestidas recibidas por ese pene delicioso. Cruzó sus piernas más arriba en la espalda del vulcano y gimió sin ataduras.

Esa visión del placer absoluto en ese rostro deseado, le hizo a Spock excitar su fuego animal, y comenzó a golpear ese trasero con cada penetrada, de manera salvaje casi sin control. El placer volvió a poseerlo al igual que la lujuria desatada por lo desconocido. Un placer que lo llevaba derecho al éxtasis, nunca experimentado por él. Ahora era ese instante trascendental, ese instante donde lo azota una explosión candente que lo llevará a la cúspide. Pegó un grito orgásmico final, que lo hizo derramarse en ese interior y sentir la humedad caliente en su estómago también, a causa del orgasmo de Jim.

Estaba muy agitado, tan agitado que no podía creerlo. Tratando de controlar el aire, sentía su cuerpo lánguido y con una sensación sin igual, que tampoco pudo identificar. Se mantuvo sobre Jim sin ganas de moverse de su posición, luego, salió de su interior con sumo cuidado.

Pasaron minutos silenciosos de palabras, pero ruidosos de respiraciones a controlar.

-Wow, eso estuvo increíble- dijo Jim con voz traviesa y con aire entrecortado- a puesto que las chicas se mueren por ti.

Spock despertó como saliendo de un trance.

-No comprendo a qué se refiere- respondió, tratando de llenar sus pulmones también.

-Bueno, no importa- dijo Jim ya con aire controlado, pero con voz lánguida- Estoy satisfecho y muy cansado. Creo que voy a dormir un rato. Mira, acomodémonos.

El capitán lo empujó con suavidad de encima para acostarse a su lado y luego, se acomodó en su pecho, usándolo de almohada. Spock quedó con el brazo levantado al darle el espacio suficiente para acomodarse, y como no supo donde dejarla, solo la dejó caer encima de Jim.

-No cree que deberíamos hablar de...- comenzó diciendo Spock.

-No- respondió seco- no lo arruinemos. Déjame disfrutarlo un poco más.

Se acomodó más en su cuerpo.

-Vamos a dormir, después hablamos- el capitán dijo con voz somnolienta, pero con ese mando que lo manejaba.

Kirk se quedó dormido, alejando los pensamientos incómodos, y solo dejando las exquisitas sensaciones que siempre le causaban el post sexo. Cuando despertó, no se sorprendió verse solo en la cama. Hizo sus cosas cotidianas un tanto adolorido eso sí, le dolía el trasero, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Fue al puente como cualquier día y recibió los informes acostumbrados. Se sentó en la silla con cuidado, como siempre hacía cuando estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, así que nadie sospechó nada, y él lo sabía.

No se preocupó de Spock, no quería pensar en él. Después supo que el vulcano tuvo un problema metabólico, generado por unas esporas espaciales, y que por eso tuvo esa reacción con temblores, que ya estaba controlado, y que al parecer, fue leve.

-¡Ah!- fue lo único que le dijo Jim a McCoy cuando le explicó lo anterior.

Todo era demasiado lógico para su gusto, él no era nada lógico y por eso dolía como un demonio, pero era lógico y como era tan lógico, no había nada más que hacer. Al menos sabía que decir a todo esto.

-Me alegro que se encuentre mejor señor Spock- le dijo con su típica sonrisa, enterrando sus sentimientos en lo profundo de su ser.

-Gracias, el doctor observó...

-Sí, las esporas, bueno, no puedo negar que me sentí un tanto... desilusionado el saber que unas esporas le ganaron a mis encantos- dijo Kirk con esa sonrisa traviesa tan característica suya.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- Spock lo mira extrañado- No comprendo. Si se refiere a que las esporas son más atractivas que usted no es lógico.

-Muy galante de su parte- amplió su sonrisa- pero el hecho, es que la culpa la tuvieron las esporas.

-Afirmativo, en la misión anterior estuve expuesto. Las esporas comprometieron mi sistema metabólico y crearon un pequeño Pon Farr, el cual no pasó a mayores gracias a usted y por eso estoy muy agradecido.

-No faltaba más, para eso son los amigos- dijo Jim con simpleza.

-Dudo que los amigos hagan tales cosas- Spock lo miró con curiosidad.

Aquí venía la parte que temía. Afortunadamente, sabía qué decir para mantener su "dignidad".

-No lo crea, entre los humanos existe esa clase de relación se llama "amigos con ventaja" y no hay compromisos ni sentimientos, solo una simple amistad- concluyó Kirk como dando una explicación a un alumno.

-Usted dijo que me amaba. Yo no...

-¡Pero claro que lo dije!- interrumpió Jim con carisma- Yo lo quiero mucho Spock, es usted una persona muy importante en mi vida. Es mi mejor amigo, y lo amo por eso, y bueno, en un momento de pasión, pues me emocioné. No me puede culpar por eso, después de todo, soy humano- explicó, rascándose la nariz con su dedo índice.

Spock lo miró confundido.

-¿Usted se refiere al amor de amigos?- preguntó curioso.

-Exactamente, eso trato de decir- le dijo el capitán muy seguro de sí.

-No estaba en conocimiento de esa conducta humana y por ende, pueda manifestarse en el sexo- Spock meditó.

-Es natural que no lo sepa, después de todo tiene relación con las emociones humanas.

-Comprendo. Ese punto de alguna forma, es un alivio- quedó pensando con la mirada en el suelo.

Jim se mordió el labio inferior y con el corazón apretujado respondió:

-Entonces, no hay nada más de que hablar. Solo trate de alejarse de esas esporas, ¿ok?- le da un golpe cariñoso en el brazo- bien, volvamos al trabajo.

Spock iba a decir algo, pero no supo que decir. Vio como Jim se alejaba de él y eso de alguna forma lo inquietó.

Muchas cosas pasaron después durante la misión de cinco años, y estaba claro para Spock, que él también lo amaba como amigo. Sin embargo, la inquietud afloraba cada día más fuerte, y estaba lejos de poder controlarla con meditación o con sus técnicas vulcanianas aprendidas. Necesitaba algo más radical. Algo extremo.


	2. En el universo no alterado: II

-1.2-

**Star Trek Primes en el Tiempo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Primera Parte: En el universo no alterado**

**II**

Finalmente, terminó la misión de cinco años y Spock se fue. Jim quedó solo y le ofrecieron el almirantazgo. Él lo aceptó, porque no veía el sentido de andar por el universo sin Spock o sin su tripulación. McCoy se enojó con él:

-Jim- le dijo- ¡tú perteneces al espacio!

"Yo le pertenezco a él"- pensó en respuesta, pero en vez de eso argumentó que era buena oportunidad, después de ser el más joven capitán de la flota, sería el más joven almirante.

La vida se volvió solitaria y rutinaria, pero la aceptó, porque todo le daba lo mismo hasta ese momento:

Jim fue asignado otra vez a la Enterprise, pero esta vez no como capitán, sino como un tipo de instructor o guía para los jóvenes que tomarían la nave. Se emocionó de verdad, no creyó que extrañara tanto esa nave. Estaba de nuevo con su tripulación original, aunque solo faltara él, aun así, deseaba el mando y lo obtuvo en un revés de buena suerte. Tuvo que tener el mando a raíz de una emergencia. La emergencia fue bienvenida por él y después fue adorada, porque gracias a ella apareció Spock.

Spock…

-¡Spock!- saltó de su asiento y si no hubiera sido por esa barra, que lo detuvo, él se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos.

En cambio, el vulcano lo miró con indiferencia y luego fue a los escáneres para luego preguntar por la situación.

Jim lo miraba embobado, así que cuando le pidió su puesto, él claro que lo aceptó, pues estaba feliz de volver a verlo. Feliz de tenerlo de vuelta y como miembro de su tripulación. Estaba feliz por solo mirarlo como lo hacía antes. Ante sus ojos, Spock estaba radiante y hermoso como nunca antes le había parecido.

Sucedió que la misión fue un éxito, aunque se contaban dos desaparecidos. Todos sabían que eran desaparecidos por propia voluntad, y eran parte más grande de algo. Esa pareja desaparecida lo cautivó y sintió a Spock más cerca de él. La forma como lo sostuvo cuando fue empujado por el ente- en un momento de peligro en la misión- era una transmisión de su afecto, pues él sabía que Spock lo consideraba su amigo. Así que, cuando Spock rechazó la oferta de volver a Vulcano y dijo que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, sino que lo encontró natural. Sabía que se quedaría con él, que estaría a su lado, en una nueva aventura espacial, porque la misión encomendada anteriormente, fue restablecida y se vio navegando otra vez, muy feliz, al lado de quienes le importaban.

Ahora que lo tenía cerca, Jim fue a la habitación de su primer oficial, pues necesitaba verlo conversar con él sobre el tiempo que no se vieron. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo frente a él, las palabras no salieron de su boca. Quedó en blanco y solo lo miraba con esa sonrisa solo para Spock.

Spock también lo quedó mirando y luego, de un largo silencio que pareció eterno, levantó su mano derecha con el saludo vulcaniano. Jim también levantó su mano, casi por inercia, tratando de hacer el saludo, pero no pudo separar sus dedos en "V", así que con su mano izquierda trató de separar los dedos de la derecha, una tarea que se llevó su concentración como su sonrisa. Cuando lo logró, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro para mirar a Spock, pero luego volvió a desaparecer de improviso cuando lo vio tan cerca de él. Spock posó su mano en saludo, sobre la mano también en saludo de Jim, y el contacto estremeció al capitán de pies a cabeza. Spock comenzó a mover sus dedos por sobre los dedos de Jim y este abrió su boca en un jadeo. Los dos disfrutaban de esa exploración.

-Este, es un beso vulcano- le explicó con deseo.

Jim jadeó y no pudo resistirse a besarlo también en la boca. El beso fue urgente, hambriento dado por la abstinencia de tanto tiempo, desesperado. Se descontrolaron totalmente, y Spock tomó en brazos a un Jim jadeante y lo llevó a la cama con rapidez donde lo tiro sobre ella, para luego ponerse inmediatamente, sobre él y continuar con los besos y las caricias. El cuerpo de Jim lo recibió con anhelo. Era un cuerpo reprimido que se liberaba de la represión. Estaba ansioso, urgente y sumamente sensible a su toque, incluso al mínimo toque de él.

Las ropas volaron, no supieron cómo se las quitaron y tampoco importaba. Spock chupó sus propios dedos para mojarlos y luego los metió en la entrada de Jim. Este último, pegó un grito delicioso al sentirse invadido. Era como una fiebre que los poseía, quitándoles la razón.

Estaban totalmente duros y listos. Spock entró con urgencia y de una sola estocada llegó hasta el fondo; pese a la estrechez, se las arregló en hacer los movimientos precisos para lograrlo. Jim pegó un grito feroz y exquisito, recibiendo con su cuerpo arqueado al máximo; sus piernas totalmente abiertas y su culo relajado, deseoso de ser llenado; por lo que al otro se le hizo más fácil tocar el fondo. Donde lo anhelaba con angustia.

Comenzaron a moverse al unísono, gritando el nombre del otro. Luego, Spock lo dio vuelta, dejándolo boca abajo y lo penetró de una sola vez. Jim levantó la cabeza de la almohada y pegó un grito espantoso. Fue una invasión dura, dolorosa que lo subyugaba por completo.

-Así lo hacen los hombres Jim, y es un hombre quien te toma- le dijo con voz ronca en su oído- ¿Cuántos hombres has tenido?

-Solo… tú… Spock- le respondió con voz entrecortada.

Spock le dio una fuerte estocada y Jim gritó.

-¡No me mientas!- siguió con su ritmo fuerte.

-¡No, no… no solo tú, solo a ti, nadie más!- gimoteó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

-¿Ningún otro te ha tomado por el culo?- la voz ronca de Spock daba miedo.

Jim gritaba, porque se lo hacía fuerte.

-¡Nadie, nadie, ya te lo dije!- comenzó a llorar- tú eres el único.

El llanto se hizo evidente, Spock se detuvo y luego salió de él con cuidado. Su voz lo acarició, cosa que calmó el llanto del otro. Volteó a Jim boca arriba y siguió hablando con emoción contenida:

-Me has tenido confundido todo este tiempo- le abrió las piernas y se colocó en su entrada- incluso tomé el kolinahr para suprimir totalmente mis emociones, pero fracasé, miserablemente- lo volvió a penetrar- no he podido olvidarte. Tú…- aumentó el rimo- me amas, no como amigo, sino de forma romántica, ese de pareja, el amor que lo consume todo. El amor desesperado- le alzó las piernas y se puso frente a su rostro- ¿Estoy en lo correcto no es cierto?

Jim lo miró con desesperación y asintió de esa manera, una y otra vez, movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa.

-Sí, sí, te amo, estoy enamorado de ti- y se puso a llorar- estoy enamorado de ti desde siempre- confesó Jim al derrumbarse todo su ser.

-Me mentiste- acusó Spock.

-Sí, te mentí, perdóname por favor- gemía al sentirlo dentro en todos los sentidos.

Era como si lo tuviera expuesto, totalmente indefenso frente a él, después que su mentira se quebrara, revelando lo terrible que había hecho. No solo le había mentido a Spock, sino que se había mentido a sí mismo.

-No, no te perdonaré- fue la sentencia del vulcano.

-Perdóname, perdóname, te amo, te amo- gimoteaba con desesperación el condenado.

Aumentó el ritmo de forma deliciosa, con penetradas profundas en esa tibia carne. Sintió que volvía al abismo sin fin, ese abismo increíble llamado Jim. Se dejó llevar por él, cayendo literalmente de cabeza hacia las profundidades. Esta vez la razón quería volver, pero no la dejó regresar. En vez de eso, se dejó envolver por los brazos que lo cobijaron en su caída y lo sostuvieron en el aire hasta voltearlo y enderezarlo. Flotando en las profundidades, vio de frente a Jim y juntos se abrazaron y besaron.

-Yo también te amo Jim, estoy enamorado de ti, y aunque no te perdono, te amo, te amo- su voz iba más allá de sus pensamientos.

El orgasmo los iluminó y azotó con fuerza devastadora.

Jim se derramó en su estómago, y en su pecho, cuando sintió la calidez llenarlo en su interior. Un beso le robó el aliento que trataba de reunir para recuperarse, pero Spock no lo dejó. Al contrario, este se desplazó hacia su entrepierna y comenzó a lamerlo. Jim sintió que sus ansias renacían con las mismas fuerzas anteriores... ¡Cuánto anhelo guardado que no se podían detener!... Jim dejó que lo chupara, le metiera los dedos, e incluso lo ayudó moviendo sus caderas. La visión de verlo como lo chupaba, lo excitó sobremanera. Creyó que iba a morir de placer, pero se controló y no lo expulsó, porque sabía que Spock lo estaba preparando para otra ronda.

Así fue.

Spock lo volteó boca abajo otra vez y lo atrajo hacia sí con las rodillas flectadas encima de la cama. Jim sonrió feliz, levantó el culo y se preparó para una dura entrada. Sin embargo, esta vez fue una entrada con suavidad y lentitud, lo que hizo que su libido creciera más y más, hasta el punto de levantarse y apoyar sus manos en la cama y así estar por completo en cuatro "patas". Spock llegó a las profundidades.

Hicieron el amor durante bastante tiempo, a Jim le parecieron horas, pues eran largos los momentos, porque de alguna forma sentía a Spock alejarse de él. Volvieron a amarse con urgencia como recuperando todo el tiempo perdido. Lo hicieron hasta el cansancio y el cuerpo de Jim no resistió; tanto así, que terminó desmayado en la cama boca arriba con Spock encima de él, todavía moviéndose para culminar con el último orgasmo, derramándose en el interior lleno de Jim.

Spock al salir de él, el jugo salió, derramándose en las sábanas ya muy sucias. Cayó a un lado para controlar su respiración y luego miró hacia la izquierda para verlo dormir desmayado. Después, miró al techo durante un rato y cerró los ojos.

Jim despertó con una sensación de angustia. Al mirar hacia al lado supo el porqué: Spock no estaba. Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar sin control. Cuando pasó el llanto, trató de levantarse, pero no pudo a la primera. Hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó al segundo intento, con mucho dolor. Tenía el cuerpo y el espíritu hecho pedazos. Fue al baño a asearse con rapidez. Era el cuarto de Spock así que este debía volver en algún momento, aunque no estuviera, totalmente, instalado en él y quizás, pediría uno nuevo: No lo sabía.

Al regresar del baño y vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, se dio cuenta de la cama y quedó largo rato mirando las sábanas sucias. Agarró con firmeza las sábanas y las dobló con rapidez. Las abrazó con fuerza y las olió, respirando su calidez con los ojos cerrado. Al menos ahora tendría un recuerdo. Volvió a derramar un par de lágrimas, las cuales las limpió, enterrando su cara en la tela. Buscó algo para envolverlas y luego de hacer la cama con otras sábanas limpias, cubrió las sucias y se las llevó consigo hasta su habitación, donde la escondió en un lugar secreto. Después, trató de llegar al puente, pero no pudo. Dolía demasiado así que se fue a la enfermería.

-Huesos, no me siento bien, dame algo para el dolor- dijo con voz quejosa.

El doctor intuyó, que del dolor al cual se refería, era al del alma y no al del cuerpo.

-Dios mío, Jim, ¿con qué bestia te metiste ahora?- recriminó McCoy mientras lo curaba.

Jim sonrió con tristeza.

-Con la peor, Huesos, con la peor. Dame libre por este día. Me quedaré aquí. Necesito dormir, dame algo por favor.

-Jim- el doctor lo pensó- está bien- dijo con ternura y le aplicó los hypospray necesarios de forma preocupada.

Luego el doctor llamó al puente a Spock.

-Necesito que venga de inmediato a la enfermería- dijo McCoy con seriedad.

-Voy enseguida- respondió el primer oficial.

En la enfermería, Spock se acercó a Jim, el cual dormía con ojeras en sus ojos y un rostro tan triste, que se sintió culpable.

-Jim no se encuentra apto para tomar sus funciones hoy- dijo McCoy.

-¿Tan mal está?- preguntó preocupado.

-La verdad Spock, nunca lo había visto así, pero más que su cuerpo es su espíritu.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Fuiste tú?- le preguntó el doctor de improviso.

-¿De qué habla?- le respondió Spock, mirándolo a la cara.

El doctor lo escudriñó con cuidado.

-Nada... haré el reporte, diré que por recomendación mía le di libre- salió del cuarto y lo dejó solo con Jim.

Spock se acercó sigiloso hasta él y puso su mano en fusión mental. Se encontró un Jim aterrorizado de hablar con él, porque sabía que al hacerlo, él lo destrozaría. Levantó su mano y la apretó en un puño. Cerró los ojos, no pudo ver más, porque dolía. Un dolor indescriptible y para nada vulcano. Abrió sus ojos con decisión y volvió a poner su mano sobre Jim.

-Olvide- dijo, arrastrando las palabras, y su corazón se cerró.

Todo volvió a la normalidad. El capitán a sus funciones en completo dominio de sí, nunca demostró debilidad, salvo esa mirada. Esa mirada solo para él, llena de calor, y Spock supo que podría vivir, con solo esa mirada, por el resto de su vida.


	3. En el universo no alterado: III

-1.3-

**Star Trek Primes en el Tiempo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Primera Parte: En el universo no alterado**

**III**

La segunda misión de cinco años fue un éxito y al terminarla, Kirk propuso a Spock como capitán de la academia de la Flota Estelar. La Enterprise quedó a cargo del capitán Spock y se retiró del servicio activo, convirtiéndose en nave de entrenamiento para cadetes. El almirante Kirk quedó encargado de las operaciones de la Flota, un puesto que le haría un vacío en su vida y a la larga lo enfermaría. "Morriña del espacio" fue el diagnóstico de Huesos, Jim no supo si reírse o ponerse a llorar. Incluso tenía intenciones de casarse con Antonia, una mujer hermosa, pero no pudo y rompió el compromiso. Su vida era monótona, sin sentido, pero entonces tuvo que supervisar el adiestramiento de los cadetes capitaneados por Spock. Otra vez estaría en la Enterprise, junto a su adorado. Un amor no correspondido.

-Tu habitación está tal como la dejaste, Jim- le dijo Spock, mostrándole el cuarto.

-Sabías que volvería, ¿eh?- lo miró divertido James.

-Por supuesto- le respondió con esa mirada de afecto, tan humana de Spock. La mirada solo para él- Siempre he creído que tu vocación es ser capitán.

-Sí, tengo talento para eso y casi diría que es en lo único que soy bueno- sonrió afectado- aunque sigo siendo almirante por ahora, pero qué digo, debemos celebrar, creo que tengo guardada una cerveza romulana por aquí en algún lugar- comenzó a buscar- ¿dónde la habré dejado?

-La cerveza romulana es ilegal- dijo Spock con su acostumbrado tono neutro.

-Una de las ventajas de estar a 1000 años luz del Cuartel General de la Flota.

-Estamos a 886,4 años luz del cuartel y de todas formas eso es irrelevante. Podrían acusarte igual de contrabando. Además, yo no bebo.

Kirk se puso a reír.

-Ah, vamos Spock esto merece celebrarse- seguía buscando muy divertido- No te hará mal un trago.

-Dado que la ocasión lo amerita, podría, uhm, aceptar.

Miró a su alrededor, pero Jim no estaba, así que comenzó a buscarlo por la habitación.

Lo encontró de rodillas en el piso en un rincón. Había sacado algo de una caja sellada, escondido bajo un tipo de mueble antiguo del siglo XX.

-¿Jim?- lo llamó, porque estaba inmóvil de espaldas a él, sosteniendo algo en los brazos- ¿sucede algo?

Hubo un pequeño silencio muy incómodo.

-Sabes Spock- su voz sonaba amarga- guardé esto, porque quería un recuerdo de ti y de nosotros.

Spock se acercó para ver de qué hablaba Jim y se dio cuenta que abrazaba una sábana manchada. Spock abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos desequilibrados.

-Este olor...- dijo Jim aspirando la tela- lo recuerdo, pero no sé por qué no lo recordaba. No es lógico, no es cierto Spock- volteó hacia la posición del vulcano.

Spock retrocedió un paso brusco como si esa mirada lo hubiera empujado. Luego, quedó paralizado sin poder moverse de su sitio. Los ojos de Jim eran diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrado. Este tenía el rostro contraído por el enojo o por una emoción muy fuerte que no podía retener. Escuchó esa voz calmada, pausada, con unos golpes en las vocales, golpes que hicieron palpitar sus sienes:

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Hice lo que pensé era correcto- contestó Spock casi automáticamente.

-¡Qué hiciste!- gritó Jim al tiempo que se puso en pie.

Spock se mordió los labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

-Estabas sufriendo mucho y no podías tomar tus funciones- explicó el vulcano, lo más rápido que pudo.

Silencio. Después Jim habló con calma, reflejando la tristeza en su voz.

-Guardé esto de recuerdo, de recuerdo- dijo Jim.

-No sabía que guardabas eso- Spock tomó sus propias manos delante de su cuerpo y quedó parado en esa posición, en actitud de escucha paciente.

-Claro, me aseguré, porque no quería que me lo quitaras y... ¡me lo quitaste igual! ¡No es posible, no puedo creerlo!- movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Jim volvió a olerlo con ojos cerrados como si ese gesto le abriera la memoria. Apretaba las sábanas con fuerza en su pecho mientras enterraba la cabeza en ellas.

-Jim...

-¡NO!- fue una negativa terminante.

Silencio.

-No me perdonaste. Ahora yo no te perdono- le dijo Jim con ojos llenos de enojo y determinación.

Spock jamás olvidaría esa imagen. Las cosas se complicaron y la misión de adiestramiento se volvió una lucha sin tregua contra Khan, un enemigo superior. Además de revelar cosas sobre el pasado de Jim con Carol y un hijo, el cual no conocían. Tuvieron que dejar sus rencillas íntimas para después. Sin embargo, esa imagen de Jim lo acompañó hasta la muerte, la cual sería muy pronto. Spock entró a la cámara radiactiva para salvar a la nave. Muy en el fondo, le alegró morir de esa forma, pero más le alegró, cuando vio los ojos de Jim a través del cristal y supo que por fin se perdonaban mutuamente.

Al ver por última vez el planeta Génesis donde los restos de Spock descansaban, Jim con mirada triste y una sonrisa afable, pensó en volver algún día a ese planeta.

"Spock eres tan orgulloso como yo de cabezota"- se dijo Jim a sí mismo.

Por fin comprendió, que una parte del alma de él siempre estuvo consigo. No le sorprendió, entonces, cuando apareció Sarek a pedirle el katra de su hijo, realmente pensó que podría tenerla de alguna forma.

La muerte de Spock puso en evidencia, que era capaz de sacrificarlo todo por él: su carrera, su nave, su hijo. La vida también la daría con gusto, si lograba traerlo de regreso.

Entonces, Spock volvió, su memoria tenía mucho daño, pero lo primero que recordó fue su nombre.

-Jim- le dijo- tu nombre es Jim- y el amnésico se sorprendió de esa mirada de la que fue objeto.

Esta vez Jim no perdería su nueva oportunidad. Tendría paciencia, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Spock recordaría. Sin embargo, aunque Spock no lo recordaba, lo sentía muy dentro de su ser en un lugar bloqueado por la lógica.

Jim volvió a la capitanía de la nave, pues lo degradaron, ya no sería almirante, pero eso estaba bien para él. Viajando por el espacio junto a Spock y su familia, era feliz. Durante el tiempo que duró la tercera misión de cinco años se preocupó de vivirlos al lado de su amor platónico.

Una última aventura meses antes del retiro, Kirk pensó que quizás esta acción abriría el subconsciente de Spock y por fin lo recordaría, pero al terminar no sucedió nada, o por lo menos eso creyó. Hasta que un día, Spock tomó su mano y comenzó a explorarla entre sus propias manos en medio de la habitación.

-Esto es un beso vulcano- le dijo Jim con una sonrisa dulce.

Spock le soltó la mano y le dio la espalda.

-¿Lo recordaste?- preguntó Jim con nerviosismo.

-Sí, hace algún tiempo- dijo sin darle la cara.

A pesar que Jim esperaba pacientemente se enfureció, pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya. Fue y lo encaró.

-Escúchame Spock, y escúchame bien, he esperado pacientemente, pero no puedo esperar más. Si tanto te gusta la lógica, lo que haces no lo es. Yo estoy enamorado de ti y tú lo estás de mí. Estamos enamorados el uno del otro y debemos estar juntos, y lo estaremos, aunque tú no lo quieras ¿Me oíste?- le golpeó el pecho con su dedo índice.

Spock lo miró con intensidad.

-No estás tratando con los klingons- fue su respuesta.

-Pues no le veo otra forma- dijo Jim muy decidido.

-¿Y si yo no acepto?- preguntó Spock con aires serio.

-A ver… Espera- lo detuvo con su palma abierta.

La angustia se apoderó de Jim, pero no se dejó vencer, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Miró al suelo como buscando la solución.

A Spock se le suavizó el rostro y una sonrisa lleno de cariño apareció, milagrosamente en él.

-Acepto los términos de rendición, capitán- su corazón latió a mil cuando vio esos ojos.

Jim se sorprendió, pero luego lo miró con picardía.

-¿Rendición incondicional?- preguntó deseoso.

-Incondicional- respondió Spock con aceptación.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo- soltó Jim, rompiendo el ameno silencio.

-¿No crees que estamos muy viejos para eso?- alzó una ceja con mirada divertida.

-Jamás se es viejo para hacer el amor. Menos un amor como el nuestro. Nos lo merecemos.

-Concuerdo con usted, capitán- dijo con insinuación e hizo reír a Jim.

Esta vez se amaron con ternura. No había recriminaciones, ni miedo, un amor maduro y pleno. Spock entró en él con ternura y cariño conscientes totales de lo que estaban haciendo. Jim lo acogió en su pecho. Descubrió que el tiempo solo había aumentado el amor que sentía por él cosa que no creyó posible.

-Te amo Spock.

-Yo también te amo Jim.

Las caricias se intensificaron, así como los besos se volvieron más ardientes y necesitados. Sus labios requerían más el contacto del otro dueño.

-Ah, se siente igual, incluso más intenso- dijo Jim.

-Tienes razón, sí, ah, se siente... demasiado... increíble.

Spock se movía con lentitud agónica y Jim respondía al movimiento, haciéndolo más profundo y delicioso. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente entregados al otro. Los quejidos comenzaron a intensificarse.

-Te quiero demasiado... Ah- Spock no pudo resistirlo.

Puso su mano en el rostro de Jim y este supo al instante lo que iba hacer. Jim le sonrió, entonces, procedió con la fusión mental como si esa sonrisa fuera un permiso implícito. Esa fusión les dio descargas por todo el cuerpo. Conectados supieron todo lo amado y sufrido. Sus temores, esperanzas y sueños. Su anhelo de la vida, juntos al ser único.

Se sintieron completos totalmente. Unidos en un solo ser, se amaban en todos los niveles que puedan existir.

-T'hy'la… asha-yam…T'hy'la…- balbuceaba- wani ro…Tal-kam…

Por medio de la unión de sus mentes y de sus almas, Jim comprendía la profundidad de las palabras vulcanianas. La felicidad lo embargó, llenándolo de gozo. Spock respiró esa felicidad y la hizo propia.

Otro beso, ahora con sus mentes unidas tenía muchos sabores a medida que sus lenguas se encontraban.

A Jim le encantaba besar, pero besar a Spock se volvía una experiencia sagrada.

Las tonterías del pasado fueron eliminadas en el acto. Se amaron como si hubieran estado separados, añorando cada milímetro de su piel, tocándola, lamiéndola, bebiéndola, saboreándola en todo su esplendor. Se movían al ritmo de las olas en alta mar con penetradas profundas y suaves que los estremecía. El contacto síquico seguía, aunque la mano de Spock estaba acariciando el pecho de Jim mientras los besos seguían en su cuello. James abría y cerraba los ojos, sentía el orgasmo en cada uno de sus entrañas. Eran como pequeñas explosiones que desencadenarían una más grande y las disfrutaba sabiendo que Spock sentía lo mismo y también las estaba disfrutando. La felicidad los embargó y la seguridad de que ahora sí, esto era para siempre.

Sintió el golpe del orgasmo en su interior y Spock sentía que lo estrangulaban de manera deliciosa y al mismo tiempo le abría camino con deseos. Los dos se abrazaron como respondiendo a un mandato divino y disfrutaron cada una de las partes del desarrollo del clímax.

Spock lo acotó con tal fuerza que llegó a temblar. Jim recibió el impacto doble con un grito a ojos abiertos. Temblaron los dos, sacudiéndose sin control por un largo momento. Al caer juntos exhaustos, Spock se le pegó como lapa sin querer romper ningún contacto; ni siquiera el síquico. El otro solo lo abrazó con la poca fuerza que tenía. Luego descansaron, disfrutando de su amor con suaves y tiernas caricias llenas de futuro.

Esta vez Jim despertó lleno de paz. Antes de abrir los ojos, ya sabía que todo estaba bien y cuando los abrió, sonrió en el pecho de su amor. Dio un suave beso en ese torso y se abrazó con más fuerza. Sintió como le respondían al abrazo con igual intensidad, entonces, se incorporó sobre él para ver su hermoso rostro y besarlo en los labios. Pronto volvieron a amarse con igual o mayor intensidad que antes.

Comenzaron su vida como pareja sin sorpresas para quienes los conocían. Fue una transición demasiado fácil y con gran libertad de expresión y aceptación. El hecho de acogerse a retiro al mismo tiempo, facilitó las cosas. Spock se convirtió en embajador y una figura muy importante para su pueblo. Jim se convirtió en una leyenda viviente, si es que ya no lo era. Acompañaba a Spock en sus misiones diplomáticas y él, siendo un guerrero, le daba otros puntos de vista al asunto que su querido siempre tomaba en cuenta. Todo estaba bien hasta ese momento, pero la felicidad no duró ni siquiera un año.

Kirk fue invitado al viaje inaugural del USS Enterprise- B. Una llamada de auxilio y la nave no preparada responde. Jim sacrifica su vida para salvarla y desaparece.

El espacio se había llevado a su amado, a su T'hy'la.


	4. En el universo no alterado: IV

-1.4-

**Star Trek Primes en el Tiempo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Primera Parte: En el universo no alterado**

**IV**

Jim estaba oficialmente muerto, de eso hacían 75 años, pero en su interior algo le decía que estaba vivo. Durante todo este tiempo, Spock tenía el katra de su amado, para ser más exactos, la mitad de él, y este se lo había dado antes de que fuera al bautizo de la nave.

-Pero si no estarás solo. Estarás con el señor Chekov y el señor Scotty- le dijo Spock ese día.

-De todas formas quiero darte mi katra es más romántico, así me extrañarás más- respondió un travieso Jim.

-No es llegar y quitarte algo tan importante. Eso solo se hace cuando mueres para dejarla en el Arca Kátrica y tú no eres vulcano.

-Pero soy tu T'hy'la y eso es más que ser vulcano ¿Es correcto no?

-Uhm, afirmativo- dijo desganado.

-¿Y a qué viene ese "uhm"?- dice divertido Jim.

Spock suspiró notoriamente, y la sonrisa de Jim se amplió.

-Eres un chantajista- le dijo Spock.

-Un estratega- rectificó su pareja.

Spock obtuvo la mitad del katra de Jim hasta su regreso, pero esto no sucedió. El espacio se lo había llevado. Aun así, no estaba seguro de su muerte y vivía con la esperanza de un reencuentro.

El instinto del katra de Jim depositado en él, le decía que estaba vivo y esperando. Así que investigó la muerte de Jim y algo no encajaba, pero no tenía pruebas, solo ese instinto ilógico que lo confundía. Definitivamente, su Jim era la confusión encarnada.

James T. Kirk tenía una hermosa sepultura a los pies de una estatua en su nombre. No era la única estatua de él, ni el único lugar con su nombre grabado. Instituciones, calles y premios le rendían tributo. Sus hazañas eran recordadas a 75 años de su muerte y quizás pasarían siglos, recordándolas. Era un personaje legendario, ya lo era en vida, con más razón en su muerte.

Cada aniversario, Spock iba a esa tumba vacía, llenada solo con recuerdos y pertenencias. El aniversario, no de su desaparición, sino el de reconciliación, puesto que ni siquiera alcanzaron a casarse. Todo el mundo sabía que eran pareja, pero era como un secreto a voces. Así como todo el mundo también sabía, que era él quien dejaba esa rosa roja a los pies de la tumba. Siempre a la misma hora, permanecía la misma cantidad de tiempo, luego se iba hasta el próximo año como un reloj.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí?- le dijo un anciano McCoy.

Era el décimo aniversario. Diez años ya de su desaparición.

-Será porque me andaba buscando, doctor- respondió sin voltearse.

-Fue la única solución que me dejaste, ya que te escondes de mí.

Spock se volteó con lentitud.

-Yo no me escondo de usted. Mis ocupaciones me tienen alejado de la vida mundana- lo miró a los ojos.

-Si con "vida mundana" te refieres a los amigos, pues te diré que ninguna ocupación es excusa para eso- dijo con su acostumbrado mal humor- ¡Santo cielo, Spock! ¡Una llamada! ¡Qué cuesta una llamada! ¡Por amor de Dios!

Spock tuvo que disculparse y McCoy tuvo que perdonarlo. Lo buscaba por una razón importante:

-Toma- le entregó una caja sellada de laboratorio- es un suero regenerativo, he estado trabajando en él desde la primera vez que nos topamos con Khan. Todavía no está perfeccionado, así que no sé si funciona y no tengo más tiempo para trabajar en él. En cambio tú eres más longevo que yo, puede que lo logres. También hay unas llaves ahí de una bodega en donde encontrarás una cámara criogénica. Como doctor que soy, no pude resistirme a la tecnología del siglo XX de la nave de Khan. Me robé una cápsula y también la sangre del sicópata- comenzó a reírse.

-Podría usarla usted, ¿Por qué me las da a mí?

-¿Qué estás sordo o se te envejecieron las neuronas? No está terminado. No tengo ninguna seguridad si funcionará o no, pero puede que lo necesites cuando encuentres a Jim.

-Jim está muerto.

-Quizás, quizás no- dijo con seguridad- recuerda de quién hablamos. Él es capaz de engañar a la muerte si piensa que es injusta y lo ha sido, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Spock afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego dio las gracias a su amigo, quien tenía toda la razón del mundo comprobada después de 65 años de decirlo, gracias a una llamada del capitán Jean Luc Picard. Otro capitán de la Enterprise, lo llamaba a él mediante comunicación subespacial para informarle de la muerte de Kirk, esta vez comprobada.

Kirk muerto y enterrado en Veridian III había tenido su última aventura espacial. Resultaba que no estaba muerto como sospechaban, sino atrapado en una anomalía espacio temporal llamada Nexus, aquí los sueños se hacían realidad, y estuvo atrapado, 75 años, hasta que Picard lo convenció de ayudarlo a detener al Dr. Soran en su plan de lanzar un misil al sol de Veridian, que destruiría todo el sistema. Kirk lo detuvo, pero murió.

Spock sentía que el mundo se le derrumbaba, sin embargo, no se dejó vencer. Pidió al capitán Picard, ante el asombro de él, que fuera por el cuerpo de Jim y lo pusiera en animación suspendida hasta que él llegara, cosa que no tomó mucho tiempo. La rapidez de la nave de Spock y la Enterprise en camino de intercepción, lograron un encuentro muy eficiente.

-Nadie debe saber de esto- le dijo Spock a Picard- el capitán Kirk salió herido de Veridian III para quien pregunte.

Así estaba de seguro de que lo lograría. Picard asintió sin poder creerlo, pero mantuvo su palabra.

Spock se llevó el cuerpo a su nave, donde le dio un tratamiento previo y lo congeló en la cápsula criogénica. Lo llevo a Vulcano para finalizar el experimento. Había trabajado, incansablemente, en el suero del doctor McCoy. Si bien no lo podría reproducir, puesto que no tenía el componente principal que era la sangre de Khan, sí, tenía lo suficiente como para hacer el intento. Trató todo el asunto como el científico que era y no se dejó perturbar por los sentimientos que lo embargaban, pues podrían arriesgarlo todo.

El milagro se produjo. El cuerpo de Kirk volvió a la vida y se regeneró por completo, pero su mente, o su alma, estaba dañada. Spock decidió hacer el ritual del fal-tor-pan para devolverle su parte del katra. Una vez más, Jim tuvo razón en encomendarle parte de su katra antes de irse.

Ahora era el turno de él de sentir como se sintió el otro al estar frente a alguien que no lo reconocía. Era angustioso, decepcionante hasta que dijo su nombre.

-Spock, tu nombre es Spock.

El vulcano por fin pudo respirar cierta paz y alegría al escuchar esas palabras. Supo que Jim volvería a la normalidad, ¿cuándo?, eso no lo sabía. Solo esperaba que no fuera tanto tiempo como el costado por él.

Su Jim volvió a la vida, lo tenía de regreso ante él.

-Vendrás a vivir conmigo- le dijo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jim confundido.

-Porque soy el único que puede ayudarte a recordar tu vida anterior.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso no debe suceder de a poco? Con el tiempo podré recordar, sin problemas, según dijo esa pequeña anciana.

-¿Te refieres a T'Pau?- abrió grande los ojos como si presenciara una herejía- Jim- dijo suspirando- te recomiendo que no le digas así a T'Pau.

-¿Te refieres a la pequeña anciana?

-¡Jim!- exclamó a modo de reto- no le digas así, ni tampoco a ningún vulcano lo trates con sobrenombres.

-Pero no son sobrenombres, solo estamos llamándolos como en verdad son ¿No es lógico? Creí que a los vulcanos le gustaba la lógica.

-Sí, nos gusta.

-Entonces, no entiendo cuál es el problema- dijo con los brazos estirados.

Spock volvió a suspirar, notoriamente, y Jim amplió su sonrisa. Al parecer algunas cosas no cambiaban, aunque uno de ellos estuviera desmemoriado. Sin querer, eso hizo feliz al vulcano y comprobó una vez más, lo enamorado que estaba de su T'hy'la.

Volvieron a la Tierra y alquilaron una casa en Riverside, Iowa, la tierra natal de Kirk. Pensó que era lo mejor para la memoria y para los vulcanianos ilustres de su planeta. Creó un programa de entrenamiento mental para Jim. Era tan riguroso, que el estudiante se le escapó a un bar. Lo encontró en una pelea de borrachos y perdiendo.

Spock se acercó sigiloso mientras golpeaban a su amado y aplicó su llave vulcaniana al enemigo. Jim casi lo golpea, creyendo que era su adversario.

-¡Spock!- abrió los brazos- ¡Haz venido por mí! ¡Cómo dudarlo!- le dijo con voz pastosa y llena de alegría.

Jim comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero se tropezó y cayó en sus brazos. No estaba tan golpeado, al parecer su contrincante era otro borracho con malos golpes.

-Ah, qué brazos más confortables. Oye, soy yo, ¿no es cierto? Ese tipo dijo que no era yo.

-Por supuesto eres tú. Eres James Tiberius Kirk.

-¿En serio es el capitán Kirk?- dijo la mesera con sorpresa- ¡pero si está muerto!

-¡No estoy muerto!, yo, soy yo- seguía el borracho- ¿no es cierto Spock?- en vez de salirse de sus brazos se pegaba más a él.

-Debemos irnos- dijo con voz seca.

-Ah, vamos, te invito un trago. No, mejor vamos a cenar. Te invito. Sirven unas hamburguesas aquí de miedo- insinuó con ojos empequeñecidos.

-Soy vegetariano.

-Bueno, una ensalada, ¿sirven ensalada?- Jim pregunta a la mesera.

-No, solo hamburguesas, papas fritas, huevos- le responde la chica.

-¡Papas fritas! Eso es vegetal, ¿no es cierto?, ¿o no? El pan también es vegetal… o lo hacen de vegetales. La hamburguesa se vuelve vegetal si le quitas la hamburguesa, digo, la carne…

-Jim, estás ebrio, mejor nos vamos a casa.

-Ah, vamos… no seas aburrido, pasamos en la casa estudiando sobre mi vida, la cual se supone debería vivir, no estudiar… ¿ves? Esto se llama "estudio de campo"- le sonrió- ¿por qué no hacemos estudio de campo sobre nosotros?- pasa su dedo por la cara de Spock- ¿Sí?- dice con insinuación frente a todos.

-Uhm, creo que esto debemos hablarlo primero- Spock lo toma del brazo y empuja hacia la salida.

-Espera, no iré contigo.

-Vendrás- se acercó a su oído- sino quieres que te lleve a la fuerza.

Jim se rió.

-Eso me gustaría verlo- sonrió con su sonrisa de borracho.

Spock no perdió tiempo. En un dos por tres, lo levantó como un saco de papas y se lo puso al hombro.

-¡Waaaaa!- gritó el saco de papas cuando se vio levantado.

-No te muevas o te caes- luego se dirigió a la mesera- lamento los inconvenientes, señorita, si hay algo que pagar…

-No, no se preocupe, vaya no más y cuide de su amigo, pero no vuelva por aquí- le dijo la chica.

Spock se dio la vuelta para salir del local mientras el tipo que llevaba en su hombro se despedía con la mano de la mesera.

-Chao, linda nos vemos luego- y desaparecieron del local.

El borracho llegó dormido a la casa y él tuvo que acostarlo. Solo pasaron dos días. A la segunda escapada, Spock logró interceptarlo casi al instante, pues le puso un transmisor para no perderlo de vista.

-No puedes ir al bar, le dije a la mesera que no irías más por allá- dijo el vulcano.

-Ah, vamos Spock, por favor. Tengo que salir de aquí. Necesito un descanso.

-Tomaste una siesta.

-Sí, pero necesito distraerme.

-Puedes ver una película o jugar conmigo al ajedrez tridimensional.

-No quiero nada de eso, quiero salir de la casa.

Spock lo quedó mirando.

-Está bien, iremos a cenar a un restaurante- solucionó Spock.

-No, no quiero salir contigo, quiero estar solo ¡Deja de sofocarme!- le gritó Jim.

Spock quedó de piedra.

-No sabía que te sentías así. Pudiste hablar conmigo de ese sentimiento. Soy tu amigo.

-No quiero que seas mi amigo- dijo Jim con seriedad.

-¿Cómo?- sintió el katra en sus pies.

-No, Spock, no entiendes. No quiero ser tu amigo. No quiero estar todo el tiempo cerca de ti. Me es muy difícil estar contigo.

Spock abrió la boca, luego la cerró, pensó que moriría en ese momento.

-Yo te…- siguió Jim, pero no fue escuchado.

La mente del vulcano se nubló y pronto ya no percibía el exterior.

-¡Spock! ¡Spock!- sintió que lo agitaban de los hombros- ¿No me escuchaste?

-¿Qué?- dijo todavía confundido.

-Te amo- la voz de Jim sonaba avergonzada.

Otra vez quedó sin habla. Debía estar soñando o algo así, porque esa conversación no tenía ninguna lógica ¿Jim lo amaba? ¿Cómo lo amaba si apenas lo recordaba? No sabía nada de él como su amigo o amante, ya que todavía no llegaba a esa lección (la cual sería la última). Solo le dijo que eran amigos y que le ayudaría a recordar ¿Jim lo amaba, pero no quiere estar cerca de él? ¿Qué significaba eso?

-No comprendo lo que me dices- fue la conclusión de Spock.

Jim soltó un suspiro.

-Olvídalo, solo olvídalo. Iré a tomarme unas copas y regresaré luego- se dispuso a marcharse.

-No- lo tomó del brazo y lo volteó de improviso.

-¿Spock?- Jim sintió nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca e inclinado.

Fue un beso. Uno muy dulce y exquisito que lo transportó a otra dimensión. Solo Dios sabía en cuántas dimensiones él había estado, pero en esta, era maravillosa. No quería salir de ahí. Quería permanecer en esos brazos para siempre.

Jim demoró varios segundos en abrir los ojos después de dejar el contacto con esa boca. Miró a Spock como hipnotizado.

-¿Has recordado?- preguntó Spock, conteniendo la respiración.

-No, pero siento que te amo, ¿no es suficiente?- preguntó preocupado Jim.

-Te equivocas. Tú eres mi amigo, mi hermano y mi amante. Eres mi T'hy'la.

Esa palabra los hizo estremecer.

-Te amo, mi ashayam, desde siempre- confesó Spock.

La sonrisa de Jim iluminó su corazón.

-¿No es increíble? No recuerdo nada de nosotros, y aun así, me enamoré, otra vez, de ti- Jim se lanzó a sus brazos- esto es demasiado increíble. No quiero que se termine.

-Yo tampoco- fue la respuesta sincera del vulcano.

Se volvieron a amar como en los días olvidados en el pasado. Estos pronto regresarían con esplendor, agregando más felicidad y dicha a la pareja. Incluso se casaron ante las leyes vulcanas y las humanas.

El tiempo pasaba sobre ellos como una tela delgada. Jim había dejado de envejecer producto del tratamiento para devolverlo a la vida. Spock envejecía con lentitud, con mucha lentitud. Este último, retomó su trabajo como embajador y con la memoria de Jim totalmente recuperada, todo estaba bien. Hasta que los romulanos llamaron.

Tenían problemas con una supernova, la cual amenazaba la destrucción de su planeta Rómulo.


	5. En el universo alterado: I

-2.1-

**Star Trek Primes en el Tiempo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Segunda Parte: En el universo alterado**

**I**

Jim estaba sorprendido con los acontecimientos, prácticamente eran una verdadera locura que solo una mente abierta como la de él podría superar.

Un Spock del futuro le dijo, que era capitán de la Enterprise, que había conocido a su padre, que era amigo del comandante Spock y luego la fusión mental lo dejo atacado. Jamás pensó que una persona, ni humana o vulcana, podría tener esa clase de emociones, o era por las consecuencias de la fusión donde se agolpaban y se intensificaban, realmente estaba tan confundido, que le costó no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo frente a ese viejo.

Otra cosa más había visto en la fusión. Una persona escondida en la nave vulcaniana, en una especie de cámara. El viejo le explicó sobre los efectos de la fusión, luego él preguntó sobre su padre y después de decidir devolverlo a la nave, Jim aclaró la imagen del recuerdo del viejo Spock. Fue como ordenar un rompecabezas con piezas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Jim.

En cuanto a Spock- el joven- también estaba sorprendido de los acontecimientos, tratando de repeler de alguna forma todas sus emociones para concentrarse en el plan del capitán, que sorprendentemente, había tomado su puesto como capitán interino y ya no lo tenía él mismo, sino un joven... ¿excéntrico?, no sabía específicamente cómo catalogarlo. Todavía así, sorprendentemente otra vez, lo seguía en su "plan" hasta la nave romulana y luego a la vulcaniana, sin tener ninguna certeza de éxito.

-Parece que me ha estado ocultando información importante- dijo, viendo la increíble nave vulcaniana.

-¿Podría pilotear esta nave?- pregunta Jim.

-Algo me dice que ya lo había hecho- afirma Spock.

-Antes que nada debemos hacer algo. Es lo más que me encargaron- le dijo el capitán.

Jim fue hasta una parte trasera de la nave, en la pared, y aplicó presión con sus dedos en varios puntos.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó Spock.

-Ya verá.

El compartimiento se abre y salta una figura hacia ellos. Jim alcanza a apartarse, pero Spock no.

-¡Spock!- escucha antes de ser abrazado y besado por la figura.

El beso es tan dulce como arrebatador a la vez, quedó medio shockeado y paralizado.

-Un momento, tú no eres mi Spock, ¿dónde está él?, pero... si de alguna forma lo eres...

La figura miró a Jim y abrió grande los ojos.

-Después le explicamos todo. Ahora hay que sacarlo de aquí- abre el comunicador- Scotty transpórtalo ahora.

La figura desapareció.

-Insisto, parece que me ha estado ocultando información importante- dijo Spock, mirándolo fijamente.

Mientras tanto, Spock- el viejo- estaba resguardado en una base del helado planeta llamado Delta Vega, junto a Keenser, el asistente de Scotty, justamente también sorprendido por los acontecimientos tan extraños como terribles. El pesar no lo dejaba respirar, por las implicancias del cambio en el futuro, pero más que nada, la preocupación por cierta persona que dejó en su nave vulcaniana.

Prefirió enviar al chico solo, porque no se podía arriesgar a que hubiera más cambios. Jim debía convertirse en el capitán de la nave y Spock en el primer oficial. No podía ser al revés, no lo visualizaba de otra forma. Confiaba plenamente, en las capacidades de Jim, y si este Jim era la mitad de su Jim, las probabilidades de que se arreglara el caos hecho por él, estaban a su favor.

"Jim"- pensó- "tenías razón". Su mente voló hacia el pasado de su existencia.

-No puedes ir conmigo, Jim.

-Yo iré, tengo que ir.

-La nave ya está construida y solo es para un tripulante por lo pequeña. Debe ser rápida para llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible.

-Pues iré metido en cualquier lado, pero iré.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- pregunta Spock en vista de la terquedad.

-Porque no quiero que vayas sin mí.

-Eso no tiene ninguna lógica ¿Qué sucede Jim?

Evade la mirada, pero se siente impotente al no poder explicarlo con más lógica.

-Spock, no puedo explicártelo.

-¿Es un presentimiento?

-Sí- mintió- sé que es una locura, pero quiero ir contigo.

Spock lo quedó mirando como escudriñándolo y luego suspiró notoriamente.

-Está bien, vendrás, pero no sé dónde acomodarte.

-Iré sentado en el suelo, cualquier cosa- dijo Jim feliz.

-Bien, veremos todavía faltan detalles para partir. Trabajaremos tiempo extra.

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Así fue como Jim Prime convenció a Spock Prime de llevarlo en la nave vulcaniana con la misión de llevar la materia oscura que destruiría la Súper Nova y salvaría a Rómulo. Sucedió que no salió como se esperaba y Rómulo fue destruido.

-Jim, escóndete aquí- dijo abriendo la puerta de un compartimento pequeño casi pegado al suelo.

-Pero Spock tú...- dijo asustado.

-Yo estaré bien, es necesario que no te encuentren. Nerón quiere que vaya a su nave, pero cree que estoy solo. Seguramente, quiere venganza por su forma de expresarse, si es así, no me matará rápido. Esta cámara tiene suficiente aire para que te quedes un par de días si es necesario. Volveré por ti.

-Pero Spock...

-Jim por favor, hazme caso para variar- se lo dijo con tal convicción que el otro no tuvo remedio y aceptó.

-No hagas ruido- dijo ajustando las últimas cerraduras- volveré por ti.

-Spock...

La mente de Spock Prime fue distraída por Keenser, quien le señalaba algo en los paneles. Era la comunicación del Enterprise, quien estaba lista para transportarlo a él y a su pequeño compañero.

-¿Él está a salvo?- fue lo primero que preguntó Spock Prime.

-Sano y salvo- dijo el joven capitán Kirk.

Por otro lado, Jim- el viejo- era otro sorprendido con los acontecimientos, los cuales se los contaron a la rápida, en un resumen tan corto como terrible, más parecía una pesadilla, que otra cosa. Quizás todavía estaba en el compartimento de seguridad escondido y se había quedado dormido o muerto.

Jim Prime se quedó encerrado y estuvo mucho tiempo esperando a su Spock Prime, pero no llegaba. Al final decidió salir por su cuenta, pero no hizo más que tratar de abrir el compartimento y se dio cuenta con horror, que la puerta solo se abría desde afuera. Estaba encerrado. La angustia lo embargó por completo. Él era un hombre de acción y el estar ahí sin poder moverse, lo estaba enloqueciendo. El hecho que estuviera viejo, no quería decir que no pudiera hacer algo para salvar a su querido. Si no fuera, porque tenía una fiel ciega en su Spock, no lo hubiera podido soportar.

Spock llegó a rescatarlo, pero no era su Spock, era otro, uno más joven, el Spock del pasado. No recordaba que su Spock fuera tan atractivo y debía reconocer que estaba muy "bueno", ¿por qué se demoró tanto en verlo? Debía estar ciego, era la única razón lógica que se le ocurría. Ciego; por la Enterprise, la única mujer incondicional de su vida; por el deber, un capitán de la flota debe ser intachable; por la aventura, descubrir nuevos mundos donde nadie ha ido; y finalmente, por todas esas mujeres que se lanzaban a sus brazos, no podía evitarlo eran tan... persuasivas. Muchas distracciones para no ver lo que tenía al frente de sus narices, ¡demonios, cuánta idiotez!

Al menos respiró más tranquilo cuando vio a este Spock joven con otro Jim igual de joven, juntos como el pan con mantequilla, como debía de ser, y a un joven Huesos atendiéndolo, como el doctor que era. Las cosas no se veían tan diferentes pese a todo.

-Usted se encuentra muy bien de salud para ser una persona con más de 100 años de vida. Incluso está casi en su peso justo, cosa que es muy difícil a su edad- le dijo el joven McCoy.

-Bueno, eso es gracias a ti que me regañaste, porque me volví obeso y me dijiste que si quería estar con Spock hasta los 200 años no iba a llegar ni a los 80, por muy inmortal que fuera, y que tampoco estarías para controlar mi salud. Eso me hizo reaccionar y cambié mis hábitos alimenticios. Ahora soy vegetariano igual que Spock.

Recordó una grabación que dejó su amigo Huesos cuando lo encontraran. McCoy siempre creyó que seguía vivo por el espacio e incluso, gracias a él, estaba vivo y podría vivir para siempre junto a su Spock. A su querido amigo le debía la completa felicidad.

-¿Jim haciéndome caso en algo?- McCoy lo queda mirando con sospecha- Definitivamente, no eres el Jim que conozco.

-Muchas gracias Huesos- le sonrió Jim Prime.

McCoy se espantó un poco al escuchar ese apelativo de parte de ese viejo.

-Esto es… raro- dijo el doctor con ojos empequeñecidos.

-Y se pondrá más raro.

-Sí, ya sé que hay otro Spock- vio el rostro sonriente de ese Jim y no pudo dejar de preocuparse- Entiendo que Spock tenga más de 100 años, su raza se lo permite, en cambio…

-Bueno, Huesos- dijo rascándose la cabeza e interrumpiendo- es una historia larga de contar, pero digamos que es la consecuencia de un accidente.

-Un accidente muy favorable diría yo.

-Si lo miras de esa forma digamos que sí, muy favorable- luego sonrió- pero también es gracias al amor de un amigo muy querido.

-Oh- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir cuando vio esa mirada insistente en él, la cual no supo descifrar.

Se aclaró la garganta y después le dio unas vitaminas para que tomara.

-¿No me aplicarás tus "psssh"?- dijo Jim Prime, señalando su cuello.

-No es necesario, pero si lo quiere puedo aplicarle algunos.

-¡Claro!- respondió entusiasmado.

McCoy lo miró extrañado y se las aplicó. Juraría que el otro las disfrutó.

-¿Sabe? No se parece a Jim- fue la conclusión del buen doctor.

Jim Prime rió, pero no le dijo la razón por la cual quiso sus hypospray. No le dijo, que lo extrañaba tanto. Extrañaba tanto a su amigo doctor, a su amigo Huesos, a su mal humor, sus gestos y por supuestos sus odiosos hyposprays. Estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo tan joven y bello, ¿bello? No recordaba que Huesos fuera tan hermoso. Realmente era muy extraño, pues veía a todo el mundo hermoso y bello. Debía ser cosa de viejos ver a la juventud así ¡Dios!, era un viejo. Hizo un puchero al pensar esto último.

Huesos quedó mirando esa expresión y le iba a preguntar algo, cuando en eso apareció el capitán Kirk con su primer oficial.

-Esteee, señor, venimos a informarle que subiremos a bordo al otro Spock y…- dijo el joven Jim al viejo Jim.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Jim Prime, levantándose de la camilla y avanzando preocupado.

Jim sonrió, pues los dos viejos, lo primero que hacían al nombrar al otro, era preguntar por la seguridad de cada uno. Al menos todo salió bien en esta aventura y después de rescatar a esos dos en Delta, al viejo Spock y al pequeño Keenser, regresarían a casa, a la Tierra

-Bueno, sí. Por lo menos cuando lo deje en Delta estaba bien- le respondió Jim para tranquilizarlo.

-¿En Delta Vega? ¿Y por qué lo dejaste ahí? Ese lugar es horrible nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a una persona ahí, menos a un vulcano, ¿no ves que no les gusta el frío? ¡Se les congelan las orejas!- aseguró Jim Prime.

El joven Jim quedó mirando al joven Spock y luego se rascó la nuca.

-Bueno, esteee, es una historia larga de contar, pero el Señor Spock podría decírselo.

El viejo Jim miró a Spock y esperó.

-No, no, no este Spock, el otro Spock, arrrggg, ¡esto es tan confuso!- exclamó un desesperado Jim.

-Ah ok, ok, no se preocupe- dijo divertido Jim Prime- vamos a la sala del transportador.

El viejo se les adelantó como si nada, llegando fácilmente hasta el lugar, como si fuera su casa- de alguna forma lo era o lo fue. Cuando llegaron a la sala del transportador, Jim-el joven- mando que subieran primero a Keenser, al compañero de Scotty, al cual lo recibieron con alegría. Después les ordenó salir a Scotty y a los demás, para quedarse los tres solos al mando de los controles.

-Energice- ordenó Jim a Spock, quien tenía el control del transportador. Luego, aprovechando que Jim Prime estaba parado muy delante del panel, lejos, casi a los pies del transportador, le susurró para su lado al vulcano- …y afírmese.

Spock lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada, mientras subía a su otro yo más viejo. Al menos ya se hacía una idea, aunque nada lo prepararía para lo que vería a continuación. Ni siquiera el sorpresivo beso anterior en la nave vulcaniana.


	6. En el universo alterado: II

-2.2-

**Star Trek Primes en el Tiempo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Segunda Parte: En el universo alterado**

**II**

Los rayos de luz circulares envolvieron a la figura transportada hasta aparecer por completo ante sus ojos.

-¡Spock!- gritó Jim Prime y corrió hacia él.

-¡T'hy'la!- exclamó con emoción esa figura alta.

Spock Prime parecía estar sonriendo, pero eso era imposible en un vulcano, más en uno de su edad. Abrió sus brazos levantándolos con elegancia, desde sus caderas; con las palmas levantadas hacia arriba para detenerlas a la altura de su cintura en modo de recibimiento. Esperaba a ese humano que se abalanzaba hacia él, con los brazos completamente abiertos en su extensión para rodear su cuello y colgarse en un abrazo caluroso, lleno de felicidad.

El vulcano correspondió, cruzando sus brazos en la espalda del otro, depositando cada una de sus manos en esos omóplatos tibios; su mano derecha en ese omóplato derecho y su mano izquierda en ese omóplato izquierdo. Miró al humano con ojos adormilados. Ladeó e inclinó su cabeza con parsimonia, antes de tomar esos dulces labios que lo llamaban con añoranza y necesidad.

El humano posó su sonrisa en aquellos que lo aguardaban. Al recibir el contacto, una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó y lo hizo aferrarse bien a ese cuello para no desfallecer, inmediatamente, cerró los ojos y entreabrió su boca. Sabía que daba paso a una lengua caliente deseosa de entrelazarse con la suya.

El vulcano la metió con tal humedad y con tal lentitud, que la otra lengua tembló de impaciencia y de deseo. Al encontrarse las lenguas en sus bocas, se enlazaron en una exploración minuciosa llena de sensaciones exquisitas. Era algo soberbio y asombroso, que el mismo sentimiento latente entre ellos, seguía estático sin cambios al parecer. El mismo enamoramiento del principio, estaba en ellos, y ese saber, los llenaba de gozo y una satisfacción que los hacía, simplemente, feliz.

Los observadores se quedaron sin aliento, al ver una pasión que ignoraban podría existir en personas de esa edad. Debería verse asqueroso o algo por el estilo, pero se veían tan… bellos, que el corazón del Jim joven se sobrecogió con dulzura. Entonces, este recordó que su primer oficial estaba viendo la escena, así que volteó en dirección a él. Al mirarlo, quedó en blanco. Spock estaba atónito con la boca abierta y de verdad le había hecho caso, porque se afirmaba o agarraba del tablero de control con todas sus fuerzas.

-Spock- le susurró para despertarlo del trance, pero no pasó nada y volvió a llamarlo- Spock- esta vez le tocó el brazo.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. El joven vulcano saltó en su puesto como si lo hubieran quemado. Lo miró y abrió los ojos casi desorbitados. Pasó por su lado rápidamente, en dirección a la salida, con mucha prisa fuera de la sala.

-¡Spock! ¡Espere!- le gritó Jim.

Salió en su busca, pero al cruzar el umbral, la puerta se cerró tras él y al dar unos pasos titubeó. Volteó hacia la puerta cerrada y luego volvió a ver la espalda de Spock, alejándose demasiado rápido como para alcanzarlo sin correr. No podía dejar a esos dos solos en la sala del transportador, debían explicar muchas cosas más, así que se devolvió, después hablaría con Spock, quizás le haría bien dejarlo solo para que se tranquilizara- pensó.

Cuando regresó a la sala, se le acercaron los dos hombres mayores, tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué le sucedió al chico?- preguntó Jim Prime entre curioso y preocupado.

-¿Usted qué cree?- dijo burlesco el joven Kirk- ahora quiero que me expliquen bien su… "asunto"- hizo énfasis en esa palabra- antes de presentarlos a la tripulación. Su condición podría afectar el desempeño del Enterprise. Planeo seguir siendo el capitán de esta nave y no quiero que me lo arruinen- mostró por primera vez su molestia frente al tema.

-Créanos capitán, nosotros no haríamos eso- dijo Jim Prime con sinceridad.

-Bien, por favor, necesito detalles para saber a qué me atengo- pidió amablemente, ya más tranquilo.

-No estoy tan seguro de que sea correcto revelarle el futuro, pueden alterarlo más de lo que está ¿No es mejor dejarlos vivir su propia vida?- interrumpió Spock Prime con la sabiduría caracterizada en su raza.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso- afirmó el capitán Kirk.

-Vamos Spock, los chicos deben saber de nosotros- dijo el viejo Jim, confirmando lo anterior dicho por su otro yo.

-¿Estás seguro? Podrían llegar a odiarse- Spock Prime lo encara y alza ambas cejas.

Su esposo lo queda mirando fijo.

-Nononono, eso es imposible- dice Jim Prime con seguridad traviesa.

-No es tan imposible como usted cree. Él ya me odiaba de antes de conocerlos a ustedes- respondió el joven Jim.

-¡Qué! ¡No puede ser!- exclamó espantado Jim Prime- ¡pero qué le hiciste!

-¿Hacer qué? Yo no le hice nada… bueno sí, lo del examen Kobayashu- luego pensó más- le grité un poco ¡Ah!, pero insultarlo y quitarle el mando fue idea de él- señala al viejo Spock.

Este Spock ladeó la cabeza:

-Fue necesario para enderezar las cosas- defendió.

-Si ya metiste la cuchara, metámosla hasta el fondo- le dice Jim Prime.

-El joven Spock está muy alterado como para alterarlo más- responde su amado.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo fuerte que es. No debes subestimarlo.

-No, cometí una imprudencia irreparable con mi alter ego.

-¡Pero cómo! Si no has hablado con él aún, y lo otro ya está superado. Todo fue para bien- aseguró el joven Kirk.

-No me refiero a nada de eso, sino el ahora mismo. Mencioné algo que no debía y él lo escuchó- explicó el vulcano.

-Con más razón deberías aclararlo- dice Jim Prime.

Spock suspiró notoriamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando su amor le ganaba en las discusiones.

-Definitivamente, no puedo contra dos de ustedes- dijo resignado.

Los dos Jim sonríen al mismo tiempo y el vulcano queda sin aire. Las bellas sonrisas iluminaban ambos rostros, volviéndolos seres maravillosos ante sus ojos. Perdió el habla durante bastante tiempo, observando a ambos Jim y memorizando cada uno de sus líneas, aunque ya se las sabía de sobra: solo estaba disfrutando, otra vez, de algo que le gustaba demasiado.

Fue cuando Jim escuchó a su viejo yo, tratando de explicarle, algo tan insólito como evidente. Esos dos estaban casados y llevaban una vida marital desde hace mucho tiempo. La sola idea de que él se casara con alguien, ya era descabellada en absoluto. Él no se iba a casar por ningún motivo. Apreciaba mucho su libertad y tampoco tenía tiempo para eso. No obstante, el hecho de escuchar quién sería su esposo era para no creerlo, ¡imposible! ¿Spock?, pero si tenía novia y ahora seguro lo odiaba más que antes.

-Sé que sonará repetido y la evidencia los respalda, pero, ¿están seguros de lo que dicen?- preguntó con mucha duda el joven.

-Sí, Jim, todo es cierto.

-¿Y qué pasó con Uhura?- luego dijo ensimismado- iban tan en serio.

-¿Uhura? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- preguntó extrañado Jim Prime.

-¡Pero cómo! Uhura, la teniente Uhura es la novia de Spock y van en serio- agregó muy seguro.

-¿Qué?- dijo extrañado y miró a Spock, luego al chico- Spock no tuvo novia, bueno tuvo una prometida vulcana, pero no resultó. Spock nunca estuvo con Uhura ¿No es cierto?- le pregunta a su esposo.

El viejo vulcano se mantuvo en silencio y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, en vez de eso, miró el techo como buscando algo ahí.

Jim Prime se llevó la mano a la boca totalmente, sorprendido.

-¿Ves?- el joven capitán señala al vulcano- Esos dos tienen algo serio. Quizás la cosa no fructificó en su mundo, pero aquí es diferente.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Jim Prime, pasándose la mano por el rostro- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo encontré relevante- se encoge de hombros Spock Prime- Fue un hecho pasajero y como dice el capitán, no fructificó.

-¡Pero cuándo en qué momento, que no lo vi!

-Fue al principio de la primera misión de cinco años. El primer mes para ser exactos. Después, nuestras ocupaciones nos alejaron.

-¡Un mes! Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Tenemos diferentes percepciones Jim, lo que para ti es mucho tiempo, para mí no es tanto.

-¿Y cuántas más tuviste un "hecho pasajero"?- preguntó curioso.

-Cuatro, sin contar a la teniente Uhura, ni a T' Pring, por supuesto.

-¡Cuatro!... y yo sin saber nada- dijo decepcionado de ser tan ignorante al respecto.

-Tú tuviste más.

-Sí, pero yo no las escondía.

-Yo tampoco, solo fui reservado con mi vida íntima.

-¿Insinúas que era un escandaloso?- ya estaba mosqueado.

-Todas tus relaciones íntimas eran del conocimiento público.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡no todas!

-Oigan, ¿van a pelear?- preguntó, preocupado el Jim joven.

-La gran mayoría- siguió su discurso el viejo Spock, ignorando la anterior pregunta- algunas con consecuencias.

-Oye la única que salió con su domingo siete fue Carol. Nadie más- continuó con su discusión el viejo Jim.

-¿Carol?... ¿Cuál Carol?...- preguntó extrañado el joven.

-Ups- Jim Prime se cubrió la boca.

-¿Ves el porqué es peligroso revelar el futuro? Acabas de comprometer la vida de David- aseguró su esposo.

Jim Prime quedó mirando a Spock de forma acusadora, ya que sabía que inició esta discusión a propósito.

-¿Quién es David? No recuerdo a ninguna Carol... ¡Diablos, no tengo memoria para esas cosas!- Kirk se agarraba la cabeza.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Jim Prime- todavía no la conoces.

-Pero tendré un hijo con ella, ¿no?, ¿David?- dijo atando cabos el joven.

-Sí- dijo con simpleza.

Spock asintió con la cabeza, corroborando la afirmación.

-¿Entonces, lo de ustedes cuándo pasó?- preguntó curioso el joven.

-Demasiado tarde para mi gusto- dijo Jim Prime con pesar.

El joven Jim lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, su experimentado alter ego se veía triste y apesadumbrado.

Jim Prime se dio cuenta que el otro lo observaba y le sonrió.

-Mira Jim- le dijo- yo no sé qué hará este Spock, el que está aquí, el mío, pero lo que es yo, te contaré toda mi vida y tú decidirás. Después de todo, lo más relevante ya lo sabes.

-¿Me lo dirás todo?- abrió grande los ojos.

-Bueno, no todo, creo que las aventuras te las dejaré disfrutar. Además, el que sepas como sucedieron los hechos, no quiere decir que sucederán tal cual pasó. Spock te dirá, que las infinitas posibilidades pueden darse hasta por algo insignificante.

-¿Y puedes hacer eso?- volvió a preguntar el joven Jim dudoso.

-¿Y por qué no? Es mi vida- le sonrió y este también recibió una sonrisa en respuesta- pero siempre y cuando tú lo desees. Debes pensarlo muy bien, porque una vez hayas mirado al futuro este volverá a cambiar.

-El futuro ya cambió, inevitablemente- concluyó el capitán.

Spock Prime veía a los dos Jim sonriendo, ya habían tomado una decisión y no había nada más que hacer al respecto por esa parte. Lo que le llevaba a la siguiente situación: ¿qué haría con su otro yo?


	7. En el universo alterado: III

-2.3-

**Star Trek Primes en el Tiempo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Segunda Parte: En el universo alterado**

**III**

Al joven Spock le tomó el resto del día para tranquilizarse con meditación y más meditación. Ni siquiera la teniente Uhura pudo sacarlo de su trance sumergido, solo su padre pudo hacerlo. Con pesar, le permitió entrar a su habitación y después se vio obligado a contarle los hechos que lo tenían preocupado. Hechos que debía sumar a la pérdida de Vulcano y a su Madre. Era para volverse loco y agradeció, una vez más, el ser vulcano.

Su padre le dijo que ya estaban informados por Selek.

-¿Quién es Selek?

-Tu otro yo, el embajador Spock- respondió su padre.

-Así que es embajador- se quedó pensando.

-Él nos ayudará a reconstruir nuestra civilización.

-¿Fue solo a eso?

-Negativo, fue a pedir perdón por su participación en los hechos y aunque le dijimos que no era necesario, ya que su actuar fue lógico, el insistió en darlas como paz para su corazón humano, según dijo.

-¿Y al otro como le dicen?- preguntó Spock.

-Almirante.

-Almirante. Es curioso que hace unas horas solo era un cadete. Debe ser la promoción más rápida de todos los tiempos.

-Así es en tiempos de guerra.

-Seguramente.

Sarek logró triunfar donde la meditación fracasó. Logró tranquilizarlo y lograr la armonía dentro de su turbulento ser. Las palabras de su padre estaban llenas de sabiduría, las cuales lograban el efecto deseado para su lógica vulcana. Justo a tiempo, porque Spock tuvo la visita de quien no quería ver, mejor dicho, de una de las dos personas que más no quería, pero debía ver: el embajador Spock.

Sarek se retiró con cortesía de la habitación de su hijo y los dejó solos, sabiendo que había cosas importantes que decirse o explicaciones necesarias. Spock le iba a preguntar por qué envió a Kirk, en vez de explicarlo todo él mismo, pero supo la razón de inmediato.

-Así que él es tu T'hy'la- la pregunta más pareció una afirmación por parte del joven.

-Sí, lo es. Lo será para ti también. Están destinados a eso- fue la seca respuesta de Spock Prime.

-No es de suponer eso, dado que el futuro ha cambiado y la realidad es otra. Por otro lado, no es nada lógico- lo miró decidido casi agresivo.

-Depende con la lógica con la que se mira. Si aplicas esa, estarás separado de él durante mucho tiempo, lo cual me pasó a mí y eso solo, provocará dolor. Si te alejas de él, crearás un vacío en tu ser y no podrás llenarlo con nada. Si permaneces con él, la dicha estará siempre contigo.

-¿Trataste de alejarte de él y no pudiste?

-Exacto, no pude y eso que lo intenté todo lo vulcana, e incluso, lo humanamente posible. Solo existe un T'hy'la para ti y ese es él.

-¿Lo lógico, entonces, es aceptarlo?

Spock Prime asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi lógica no lo acepta, además, frente a lo sucedido, lo lógico es que ayude en la reconstrucción de Vulcano- dijo el joven confundido.

Spock Prime lo miró con ternura, lo cual confundió más al joven de lo que ya estaba.

-Puedes hacer las dos cosas. Frente a eso, hazte un favor… Olvídate de la lógica y haz lo que creas correcto- su voz grave repercutió en el ambiente.

El joven lo quedó mirando con admiración. No era la parte vulcana quien le hablaba, sino la humana, y eso le recordó a su madre.

La idea quedó, rondándole en la cabeza. De todas formas, debería hablar con Nyota al respecto, después de todo, era una de las afectadas, pero Nyota le gustaba mucho y no entendía por qué no se quedó con ella el otro Spock si era, totalmente, lógico. Decidió no pensarlo más por el momento, había cosas por hacer, pero justo en ese instante apareció la persona en cuestión extrema.

-¿Spock, tienes un minuto? Debo hablar contigo- le dijo el capitán Kirk nervioso- es importante.

-Si es importante, no me negaré, ¿dónde quiere hablar?

-En mi habitación. No, en la suya… No, mejor en la sala de reuniones- dijo confundido y avergonzado.

Spock lo miró intrigado.

-¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con la nave cierto?

-No, bueno, en parte sí- Jim se rascó la mejilla con el dedo.

Spock supo que no decía toda la verdad.

-Si el asunto es privado debemos hablarlo en privado. Será en mi habitación. Vamos- solucionó Spock con su mente analítica.

-Espera, ¿ahora?

-Es mejor terminar cuanto antes con esto.

A Jim no le gustó la respuesta de Spock.

-Está bien vamos- dijo Jim con valentía.

Llegaron a la habitación con aires decididos, quien de los dos con la cara más seria. Se podría decir que Spock, pero no era tan así.

-¿Y bien, de qué quería hablarme?- preguntó Spock parado en medio de la habitación con las manos atrás.

Jim se balanceó en su puesto, miró sus zapatos y luego alzó la vista.

-De nuestro futuro- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad.

-Su actitud demuestra, que el almirante Kirk habló con usted sobre los hechos del futuro, al igual que el embajador habló conmigo de los mismos hechos.

Jim abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡Lo sabes!- exclamó impactado- ¡cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, yo estoy que me rebano los sesos!- dijo, agarrándose la cabeza.

Ahora Spock era el asombrado.

-No es para tanto, el hecho de que hayan tenido esos eventos no quiere decir que sucederá lo mismo. El futuro ha cambiado y puede ser totalmente diferente- dijo con su razonamiento vulcano.

-Sí, pero, pero, ¡si lo sabes no te puedes quedar así!, ¡hay que hacer algo!

-¿Algo?, ¿cómo qué cosa se le ocurre?

-Yo qué sé, pero algo hay que hacer. No podemos dejarlo así.

-Yo tengo una idea- salió Spock- venga sentémonos.

Se sentaron en un sillón.

-¿Y bien cuál es tu idea?- preguntó Jim con ansiedad.

-La forma más lógica de salir del problema es comprobando las palabras de nuestros alter egos.

-¿Y cómo lo comprobaremos?- dijo Jim nervioso.

-Teniendo sexo.

-¡QUÉ!

-Si tenemos sexo- continuó Spock sin inmutarse por el grito del capitán- podremos comprobarlo, ya que debería pasar algo importante en el proceso, lo cual nos lo revelaría. Si sucede ese evento especial, es porque los del futuro tenían razón, pero sino sucede nada, es porque las circunstancia de ellos fueron diferentes, provocando el hecho de que estén juntos.

-Aaaah, entiendo- dijo Jim como pensando.

Spock se le abalanzó encima.

-¡Espera, qué haces!- Jim lo miró asustado.

-Comprobando mi teoría.

-¡No, no podemos!- gritó Jim movido más por el miedo al ukismo que a otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Spock con inocencia.

-Porque, porque…- al no atreverse a decir, que no quería que se lo metieran, saltó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- y Uhura, ¿qué será de Uhura?

Spock se retiró inmediatamente. Jim maldijo en sus pensamientos, acababa de hacer lo mismo que el otro Jim, no ser sincero, mintiéndole, engañándolo. Se mordió los labios, al final, se repetiría la historia aun sabiendo cómo termina, ¡pero qué clase de idiota era!

-Tiene razón al pensar que no sería justo para ella. Quizás deba contarle primero lo que sucede y...- La mano del capitán lo detuvo.

No podía dejarlo así era tiempo de cambiar el tiempo.

-No Spock, no quise decir eso- dijo apenado- te hice detenerte, porque... bueno- tragó saliva- tenía miedo- respiró.

-¿Miedo?, ¿miedo al futuro a lo que pueda suceder? Eso lo comprendo puede ser perturbador.

-No Spock- Santo Cielo, ahora comprendía, por qué tanta demora en estar juntos de esos dos- miedo de ti, ¿qué no comprendes? Miedo a estar contigo, de tener sexo contigo y que me la metas. Esas cosas duelen, ¿sabes?, digo, por lo que me han contado- dijo todo rojo.

Spock quedó de piedra y luego pestañó varias veces. Después miró hacia un lado y dijo con simpleza:

-Interesante.

-Bueno, sí, interesante... arrrg, ¡pero qué estoy diciendo!- se golpeó la frente- ya bueno, hagámoslo igual para salir de dudas- se estiró en el sofá- ¿y bien?- dijo ofreciéndose.

-Pero capitán, usted tiene un buen punto en eso, y aunque no lo tomemos en cuenta, todavía queda el asunto de la teniente Uhura.

-¡Oh!- exclamó con suavidad sin cambiar de expresión. Luego se incorporó con lentitud cansada.

En el aire se leía: ¿y ahora qué?

-Mira Spock- dijo Jim decidido- esto debemos hacerlo de alguna forma. Me refiero a comprobarlo. Tomemos esto como solo un experimento.

-Negativo, todavía sería infiel.

-Pero si solo es un experimento… ¡Un beso! Un beso debería bastar- dijo entusiasmado- no requiere un alto nivel de compromiso y al tratarse de un experimento, eso no te convertiría en infiel.

El vulcano lo pensó.

-Si lo tomamos como un experimento, técnicamente no sería infiel, en efecto. Asimismo, sino obtenemos resultados comprometedores, no sería necesario hablar con Nyota sobre el asunto. Todo quedaría resuelto.

-¿Ves? ¿No es buena idea?

-Afirmativo.

-Bien, hagámoslo entonces- dijo entusiasmado.

Se acomodó en el sofá, dando varios saltitos para aproximarse a él y alzaba los brazos como buscando una posición para abrazarlo. No encontró ninguna, ya que Spock no cooperaba mucho, solo estaba sentado con ambas manos a los lados y mirando sus movimientos.

-¡Bah!- Jim exclamó medio torpe y decidió colgarse al cuello.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Spock y se pegó a su cuerpo. Luego, juntó su boca, ladeando la cabeza para un lado. No le gustó la posición y la ladeó para el otro. Juntó sus labios con los suyos y cerró los ojos.

Spock permaneció con los ojos abiertos en forma extrañada al sentir el contacto de Kirk, instintivamente, abrió la boca para dar paso a la lengua de Jim y se sorprendió de hacer eso. Pensó que quizás la abrió, porque quería respirar solamente al verse invadido, pero luego vio que sus brazos también reaccionaban solos al corresponder al abrazo y eso no podía ser; su cuerpo reaccionaba sin ninguna orden aparente como si tuviera vida propia. Decidió romper el contacto. Era evidente que existía una reacción para el análisis, pero justo en el instante que lo iba hacer, Jim profundizó el beso y la sensación casi lo electrocutó. Cerró los ojos por inercia y su abrazo débil se volvió más enérgico.

Sus lenguas danzaban dentro de sus bocas y se acariciaban al unísono, entregando sensaciones por todo el ser. El contacto se cortó al mantener una emoción sin igual para Jim. Este último, se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Spock frente a él, mirándolo fijo y lamiéndose los labios de forma tan sensual, que no pudo soportarlo y se tiró sobre él casi al instante.

Spock cayó con Jim sobre él, pero con tan mala suerte, que se pegó en la cabeza con el brazo duro del sofá. El golpe sonó fuerte, despertando la lucidez del vulcano. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y rompió el beso torpe. Se incorporó, dejando a Jim sentado y se sobó la cabeza mientras el otro recuperaba el aliento y, de paso, la mente.

-Es usted muy apasionado, capitán.

-¿Eh?- balbuceó medio ido todavía- sí, bueno- estaba rojo y delicioso.

-Creo que el experimento no resultó como esperábamos. Es indudable que hay algo, una atracción de nuestros cuerpos. Es muy intensa, ¿me pregunto la razón?- quedó pensando con sus aires científicos, el mismo con el cual pronunció esas palabras.

Jim lo quedó mirando intrigado primero, luego divertido con la salida del vulcano.

-Bien señor Spock, quizás no exista una explicación lógica- dijo recuperando su humor.

-Eso es extraño- puntualizó el vulcano.

-Más extraño si no solo es una sensación física- dijo pensando más para sí mismo que para el otro.

-¿Se refiere a una espiritual? ¿Sintió eso?- estaba interesado.

-No lo sé- se rascó la nariz confundido- solo sé que si fuera sólo físico no habría problemas, porque apagaríamos esa sed acostándonos.

-Comprendo, volvemos al asunto del sexo- una punzada en la boca del estómago le hizo efecto sin saber que la misma reacción tuvo su acompañante, pero más intensa- Eso lo complica todo, porque el deseo puede aumentar y volverse otra cosa, existen muchas probabilidades de que esto suceda. Lamentablemente, deberé hablar con Nyota del asunto.

-Sí- afirmó Jim entre emocionado y apenado por la situación, un sentimiento bien contradictorio.

-Decidido entonces- se levantó de improviso- hablaré con la teniente y luego vendré a tener sexo con usted.

-¡Qué cosa! Oye espera- dijo medio asustado.

-¿No quiere resolver el problema?

-Bueno, sí, pero…

-La única solución es esta. Es importante aclarar el asunto antes de que se convierta en un problema mayor.

Jim iba a decir algo, pero luego recordó la historia de los viejos donde el tiempo lo volvió tan insostenible que casi lo destruyeron todo.

-Tienes razón- dijo el joven capitán sin pensar más.

Spock volteó decidido y salió de la habitación. Jim cayó otra vez en el sofá abrió grande los ojos, luego cubrió su rostro con sus manos y al bajarlas a la altura de la boca pegó un gritito, que amortiguó con sus manos. Se puso nervioso al extremo y no supo si quedarse ahí, y esperarlo, o irse. Decidió esperarlo, pero estaba tan nervioso que se paseaba como león enjaulado de un lado para el otro.

Sabía que iba a demorar en esto, quizás horas y no sabía cómo iba a resistir la larga espera. Tuvo la brillante idea, entonces, de tomar un largo baño de tina. Se llevó tremendo chasco cuando vio que solo era una ducha y programada para ser sónica. Empezó a hackear la ducha para tener agua y le llevó su tiempo hacerlo. Mejor así, necesitaba gastar tiempo o se volvería loco con la espera.

Mejor no pensar.

No había muchos productos que usar como jabón o algo así en la ducha. Al final, tuvo que usar la ducha sónica de todos modos, deslizando sus manos por su perfecto cuerpo, disfrutando de la brisa, tratando de relajarse.

De súbito recordó la historia del futuro, su futuro, y algo se removió en sus entrañas. El nombre de David, un hijo a quien apenas conoció, quien murió demasiado joven por su culpa, y que su muerte, solo trajo la tristeza extrema de su madre al punto de la locura. Se notaba que el otro Jim estaba muy orgulloso de él, pero… ¿realmente ese niño debió nacer?, quizás sí, quizás no. Eso es uno de los misterios de la vida. Si todo lo que dijeron esos viejos era cierto, ese niño nunca debió nacer. Sin embargo, no podía juzgarlos por las decisiones tomadas. Ahora estaba en esa encrucijada en donde debía elegir un camino, y el camino que estaba a punto de elegir, desaparecía la existencia de David. Su hijo dejaría de existir ¡Era para volverse loco!, pero no podía aceptar a Carol solo por un dictamen del futuro.

Su corazón latió a mil y el miedo comenzó a recorrerlo, convirtiéndolo en pánico. Quizás debía irse de ahí, tan rápido como sus latidos de conejo asustado.


	8. En el universo alterado IV

-2.4-

**Star Trek Primes en el Tiempo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Segunda Parte: En el universo alterado**

**IV**

Puso la mano en su corazón, tratando de tranquilizarse. "Sé valiente Kirk"- se decía, es lo que le había dicho el viejo Jim. "Mejor no pensar y guiarse por las presentes circunstancias". Guiarse por el presente y en el presente, no estaba David. Cuando fuera su presente pensaría en él, pero por ahora, en este presente, solo estaba Spock. Esta sabiduría lo tranquilizó de improviso. Era la sabiduría de Jim Prime que lo reconfortaba.

La habitación de Spock no era tan austera como pensaba sería. Tenía muchas cosas culturales que llamaban la atención. Encontró una toalla que enrolló en su cintura y anduvo paseándose con ella, mirando, aprendiendo sobre Spock y sus costumbres. Era muy místico el hombre. Había objetos religiosos al parecer y algunas velas. Tomó una vela entre sus manos y una imagen traicionera pasó por su mente. Se puso rojo como tomate: "Eres un maldito pervertido" se recriminó, puesto que el uso de las velas en el sexo era muy sado para él. Después de esto, no pudo estar tranquilo, pues el solo hecho de pensar en tener sexo con Spock, lo ponía extremadamente nervioso, volvía a gatillar las dudas, y la poca paciencia que trató de reunir con todas sus fuerzas, se esfumó en el aire.

Rápidamente, se vistió para salir corriendo de ahí. De nada le valió la larga historia de Jim Primes, simplemente se le olvidó todo. Solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Se dirigió a la puerta casi corriendo y esta se abrió. Dio tres pasos afuera y quedó paralizado. Si se iba ahora, podría arruinarlo todo, pero quería irse de ahí, otro paso, titubeó, quería quedarse. La verdad es que no sabía qué deseaba hacer, estaba muy confundido. Dio media vuelta y chocó con alguien.

-¿Adónde va señor? Pensé que me esperaría- Spock lo miró con intensidad.

Jim se puso nervioso.

-Demorabas mucho. Te iba a buscar- mintió.

-No hablemos aquí- Spock dio paso para entrar a su habitación.

El capitán no tuvo más remedio que entrar otra vez, pero no pudo decir nada. Spock habló, cuando ya estaban dentro del cuarto:

- Estaba con la teniente Uhura, le dije de nuestro experimento y lo que íbamos a hacer.

-¿En serio se lo dijiste?- abrió grande los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Eso dije que iba a hacer y lo hice.

-¿Y qué dijo ella?- Jim preguntó curioso.

-Dijo que era un idiota insensible.

-¿Y qué más dijo?

-Nada más.

-¿Cómo que nada más? Es obvio que eres un insensible, pero algo más debió pasar.

-Afirmativo, me golpeó y se fue.

-¿Te golpeó?

-Tiene un gancho fuerte- dijo, tomándose la barbilla.

-Pero Spock, no debiste ser tan directo con ella- le recriminó entre divertido y serio. Una combinación extraña.

-No encontré otra forma de hacerlo. Cuando estuve frente a ella, busqué la forma más lógica de decirlo sin dañarla y no encontré las palabras. Así que decidí decirlo simplemente.

Jim lo comprendió perfectamente, ¡vaya que lo comprendió!

-Quizás no debamos precipitarnos, y tomarnos las cosas con calma.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted capitán. Sería eficaz ver el problema desde otra perspectiva. Mantener una postura científica frente a los hechos y analizarlos.

Jim solo veía los labios de Spock moverse. Spock terminó de hablar y lo quedó mirando.

Los dos al mismo tiempo se abalanzaron, el uno al otro, en busca de un beso sin igual. El deseo los embargó y los brazos buscaron entrelazarse en el otro, así como las manos buscaban las caricias de cada uno. De pie, sintieron las piernas flaquearles. La necesidad, los llevó a buscar por inercia el sofá de antes, para reanudar lo interrumpido.

Las sensaciones se agolparon, abrumándolos por completo, de verdad pareciera que no se habían desconectado desde el movimiento anterior, cuando se besaron por primera vez. Se sentían poseídos por una fuerza avasalladora sin control. Ahora no había nada que los retuviera, o nadie, según el caso visto.

Jim se sentía en las nubes, una sensación conocida por él, pero multiplicada al exponente mil, sino era más. La atracción era muy poderosa, pero al parecer, se volvió así de fuerte solo dado por el conocimiento de que ambos se gustaban al punto de querer sexo con el otro.

El momento de sentarse en aquel mueble nunca llegó, porque Spock lo lanzó al sofá y se recostó sobre él como un poseído. Si Jim tenía miedo a ser el pasivo, no se notó. Estaba igual o mayormente poseído que Spock. Era una sensación tan arrebatadora, que las mentes se fueron a pasear, dejándolos solos y desamparados ante lo que iba a ocurrir.

Demás está decir que, el razonamiento lógico de Spock no estaba, simplemente, se fue o fue anulado por las fuertes sensaciones. Estaba hambriento, porque de forma literal, lo comía a besos. Era un Spock diferente, como si una llama interna se hubiera encendido y ese calor comenzara a subir, atacándolos a ambos. Se incorporó y se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme frente a él ¡Oh, Dios!, la visión fue increíble para Jim y fue a besar ese pecho desnudo.

Spock lo agarró de la nuca, lo tironeó de su pelo hacia atrás y lo besó en los labios. Más calor, y le desnudaron también su pecho, pero no conforme con esto, le quitaron toda la ropa. Este se bajó sus pantalones para liberar su miembro erguido. Ahora fue el turno del otro de saborearse, y el turno de Spock de perder la cabeza al mirar su acción y lanzarse sobre él para besarlo. Le metió un dedo allá abajo. Sintió como Jim se quejó deliciosamente, otro dedo, otro quejido. Vio como Jim comenzó a gotear, ya estaba listo. Puso su pene en la entrada y empujó con cuidado, pese a la urgencia de sus deseos.

El arqueo de Jim, hizo que el pene se deslizara con suavidad hasta un pequeño tope que saltó al empujar un poco más, provocándole una sensación irresistible, que no pudo contener y la liberó, metiendo su pene hasta el fondo. Gritó cuando llegó hasta ahí y ese interior lo acogió con tanto ardor y calidez al mismo tiempo, que parecía imposible. Recibió un beso igual de acogedor y su mente cayó en brazos de Jim. Sus movimientos fueron al unísono, entró y salió, una vez, que se sintió espectacular, luego volvió a entrar y comenzó un ritmo lento mientras las caricias, los abrazos y los besos, lo volvían loco.

Se sintieron completos el uno con el otro. El misterio fue develado, revelando el motivo y la razón por la cual se sentían de esa forma: habían nacido para ser el uno del otro.

Sonrieron con tal descubrimiento milagroso y se entregaron a nivel espiritual sin contemplaciones. Spock alzó su mano y la colocó en el rostro de Jim. La fusión comenzó casi al instante y la comprensión fue más poderosa. No solo para la mente del vulcano, sino también, para la mente de Jim.

"Así que es cierto, eres mi T'hy'la"- dijo Spock, atravesando su mente y su alma.

"Y tú eres el mío"- respondió Jim, provocando el mismo efecto en su amante.

Entonces, fue recíproco y el orgasmo se le vino encima, como la electricidad que recorre una ruta y llega a su destino de golpe.

Los dos echaron la cabeza hacia atrás y gritaron al mismo tiempo. Cayeron juntos; Jim se había elevado un poco al recibir la semilla caliente, llenando su interior. Spock cayó sobre él, luego de vaciarse por completo.

Respirando con dificultad, se incorporó, se levantó del sofá y tomó a un desfalleciente Jim en brazos. Luego, lo llevó hasta su cama donde lo depositó con suavidad, y volvió a tomar su lugar sobre él para volver a poseerlo, una vez más.

Jim todavía no se recuperaba cuando volvió a sentirlo dentro suyo. Instintivamente, abrió más sus piernas y se entregó todo, a los arrebatos de su amante. Jamás sintió algo, ni remotamente parecido, a lo que sentía en este momento. Sentirse unido a ese nivel era algo increíble, la felicidad misma. La sonrisa en sus labios no desaparecía mientras era penetrado incontables veces. Una sensación de complemento, de no estar solo y la seguridad que nunca más lo estaría si estaba a su lado. El orgasmo lo volvió azotar y lo azotó varias veces más, dejándolo nocaut.

Spock también cayó dormido y completamente satisfecho. Despertó unas horas después con Jim a su lado. Se levantó sigiloso y observó a su amante. Se veía desastroso lleno de moretones, exhausto, con ojeras y con un poco de sangre en su entrepierna. La visión lo asustó y no supo qué hacer.

Quizás debería irse de ahí y hacer como que nada pasó, pero estaba en su habitación y tendría que volver de todas formas. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él, pero si era su T'hy'la tendría que comprender. Resultaba que no era un T'hy'la vulcano, sino uno humano y por ende, impredecible. Se agarró la cabeza con una mano y una luz iluminó sus pensamientos. Cubrió a Jim con la sábana y se puso una bata blanca para cubrir su desnudez. No había tiempo de vestirse.

Fue hasta el visor de comunicaciones, se sentó frente a él. Vaciló un momento, porque se sentía angustiado, un sentimiento bastante incómodo pocas veces experimentado por él. Decidió entonces, arriesgarse al enlazar la comunicación con esa persona a quien no deseaba ver por el momento.

Sin embargo, apareció el otro a quien no quería ver. Era lógico que estuvieran juntos, y se recriminó por su falta de lógica al no pensarlo antes. Tragó saliva.

-Comandante Spock- le dedicaron una hermosa sonrisa.

Asintió con la cabeza a modo de cortesía.

-Almirante, ¿se encuentra el embajador?- respondió el joven.

Jim Prime lo observó con curiosidad y luego sonrió con malicia.

Ese tipo lo sabía, lo sabía. Sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-¡Spock!- llamó, desviando la vista sin hacer comentarios, lo cual agradeció- ¡Te buscas!

-¿Cómo dices Jim?- escuchó la voz del embajador.

-El otro Spock está en el visor- dijo divertido Jim Prime.

El embajador se acercó al visor, vestía la misma bata blanca de él y tenía el cabello mojado. Era evidente lo que estuvieron haciendo esos señores hace un rato: simplemente, lo mismo que él.

-Señor Spock- saludó.

-Señor Spock- repitió el joven.

El joven comprendió que debía ser directo. No había nada que explicar.

-Jim está muy agotado y lastimado después de nuestro… encuentro…- iba continuar diciendo "sexual", pero no le salió la palabra.

De todas formas, no fue necesario, porque el otro completó la frase en su mente y en su rostro. Entonces le contestó:

-Solo permanece a su lado y todo estará bien. Él es muy fuerte, no te reprimas, porque su cuerpo resistirá todo lo que le hagas.

Spock abrió los ojos.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué le estás diciendo al chico!- interrumpió Jim Prime en el visor, apartando a su pareja un poco- debes tener cuidado con él, es muy sensible. Debes meterte en la cama con él y no salir de ella sin su permiso- dijo con seriedad al joven.

-Tendré en cuenta sus sugerencias, almirante- le hizo una venia- embajador- otro asentimiento de su cabeza en su dirección- Spock fuera.

La pantalla se oscureció.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué opinas?- preguntó con preocupación Jim Prime a su Spock.

-Estarán bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- dijo con ansiedad.

Spock Prime se levantó de su asiento frente al visor, haciendo que su esposo se enderezara y lo viera a los ojos.

-Jiiim- le dijo con su particular forma de mencionar su nombre como arrastrando la "i" de forma sensual.

El corazón del mencionado saltó en su pecho.

-Ellos están destinados, pase lo que pase, estarán juntos y nada- Spock hizo una pausa- ni nadie- otra pausa- podrá evitarlo.

-¿Ni Uhura?- preguntó dudoso su amado.

Spock Prime recordó su conversación con la teniente hace unos momentos. Sin querer, había presenciado el rompimiento del joven Spock con Uhura y la feroz respuesta de la rechazada: un sonoro golpe, que llegó incluso, a dolerle a él a pesar de no estar en forma directa involucrado.

Siguió a la teniente hasta un rincón de ingeniería y la vio al punto de las lágrimas.

-Teniente Uhura, ¿me permite unas palabras?- dijo el viejo Spock.

La teniente volteó sorprendida.

-Usted es.

-El embajador Spock.

-Sí, lo sé- lo miró curiosa- dígame.

-Quiero disculparme con usted por el actuar tan cruel de mi contraparte joven.

-No tiene que disculparse conmigo. Usted no tiene la culpa.

-En realidad, sí, la tengo.

Uhura lo volvió mirar con insistencia.

-Fui yo quien habló con él y le dijo que su futuro era el capitán Kirk- dice con parsimonia el vulcano.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Porque es cierto.

Uhura tuvo un presentimiento.

-¿Usted tuvo algo conmigo, digo, con mi otra yo?- preguntó Uhura.

-Sí, lo tuve, pero no resultó. Mi destino es…

-Kirk- concluyó la frase.

-Así es- la miró fijo.

-Entiendo, no lo comprendo, pero lo entiendo.

El embajador quedó confuso ante las palabras ilógicas de la teniente, pero supo que era algo humano.

-Si es algo que sucederá tarde o temprano, prefiero saberlo ahora por muy doloroso que sea- afirmó la teniente.

Spock Prime asintió, porque ahora comprendió las palabras de Uhura. Las palabras que volvió a repetir, ahora a su amor, para acallar su corazón preocupado.

-¿Ves, Jim? Nada ni nadie podría evitar nuestro amor- dijo con mirada significativa- hasta la teniente Uhura lo entendió como te acabo de explicar.

-Spock, te amo. No nos separaremos nunca más. Ahora sí, nunca más.

-Sí, mi amor, nunca más. Ni siquiera la muerte, ni el tiempo, pudieron, ni podrán separarnos.

Jim sonrió, pues lo que dijo su vulcano les abría un futuro lleno de felicidad. Sin embargo, ignoró que las palabras de Spock, no iban dirigidas ni al pasado, ni al presente, ni tampoco al futuro, puesto que la grandeza de ellas trascendería, incluso, más allá de la muerte, del espacio y del despiadado tiempo, convirtiéndolo en algo circular, imperecedero, en algo eterno.


	9. Epílogo

-2.5-

**Star Trek Primes en el Tiempo**

**Por Ladygon**

**Epílogo**

Jim despertó en un lugar muy cálido. Se acomodó medio somnoliento en ese nidito de confort. Sintió cuando una mano tibia acarició su rostro con fatiga y por un momento, perdió la memoria de donde estaba, pero eso no le preocupó, solía pasar. Quizás había levantado alguna chica en algún bar y debía ser una chica muy fuerte, porque esa mano era tan fuerte y grande, tan exquisita. No había conocido una mano así. Lo invadió la curiosidad, ¿y si no era una chica, sino un chico? Aun así, algo era muy diferente. Abrió los ojos de improviso y miró a su alrededor.

La mano volvió a acariciarlo. "Aaaaah esa mano". La tomó y la besó: le nació del fondo de su pecho hacerlo. Entonces, miró al dueño de esa mano y quedó en blanco.

-Buenos días, T'hy'la.

Sintió una corriente maravillosa recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Una sonrisa estúpida adornó su rostro. Esa palabra lo superaba todo y era el amor hecho sonido.

-Buenos días, T'hy'la- respondió.

Los dos se quedaron mirando con intensidad. Acercaron sus rostros y se besaron.

-No te fuiste- dijo Jim.

-Lógicamente no me fui, si me ve aquí con usted.

No pudo aguantar la risa.

-¡Ay, Spock! No sé qué haré contigo.

-Lo que usted quiera, capitán.

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa y diversión.

-Creo que eso ha… ré- una punzada de dolor lo atravesó cuando intentó subirse arriba de él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Spock sonaba preocupado.

Su cuerpo estaba bien adolorido y dañado. La sesión de sexo salvaje es demasiado dura con un vulcano fogoso. Sonrió de lado. Nunca antes lo habían dejado en un estado tan lamentoso.

-Sí, estoy bien y feliz- dijo- un poco adolorido, pero me alegra ser motivo de tal grado de pasión- le hizo una sonrisa pervertida.

Vio como Spock se coloreó hasta la punta de las orejas y eso lo llenó de gozo por lo adorable que parecía. No pudo aguantarlo más y volvió a besarlo sin importarle el dolor en su cuerpo.

-Al parecer el embajador tenía razón- Spock habló al soltar el beso. Jim lo quedó mirando con curiosidad- su cuerpo es muy resistente.

Ahora fue el turno de Jim de colorearse, pero con un rojo carmesí precioso ante los ojos vulcanianos.

-Sin embargo, soy de la idea de que descansemos como es debido- dijo Spock- Quizás deba ir donde el doctor McCoy para tomar alguna medicina- lo atrapó con sus brazos- Después de todo, tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para copular.

-No, Spock- rectificó Jim con una sonrisa. El vulcano lo miró sorprendido- Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacer el amor, porque nos amamos.

Jim distinguió una sonrisa en Spock, aquellos brillantes ojos así se lo decía. No importa sino parecía una sonrisa, lo era, porque Jim sabía que la humanidad del vulcano afloraba cuando estaban juntos. Esa misma humanidad que lo había impactado, al descubrir que no era un simple robot sin emociones, sino un ser complejo, hermoso. Un ser con el cual había conectado y no dejaría que nada ni nadie cambiara eso.

20 años después, esto siguió al igual que a los 40 o 50 años. Pasaron más de 129 años y si el tiempo se iba alterar o no, eso poco importó para ellos, porque seguían amándose como siempre ha sido y será.

**Fin.- **

**Muchas gracias a Juna Izumi, Gelygirl, Kendra Duvoa y ariam18 por sus reviews. Este epílogo fue inspirado por ustedes, así que se los dedico. Espero que les haya gustado el fic y gracias a todos quienes leyeron. **


End file.
